Damn that witch!
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Starts during Brave new world. But dif take as would've liked more Caroline,Bonnie&Damon scenes.Damon becomes very protective of Bonnie realising their both explosive&volitile right now& understands what he's done to her. Chap1very much C/B/D central.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary: Starting halfway into Season 2 Episode 2. Just a different take as I wasn't that into the episode. I think Bonnie/Caroline and Damon should have had more screen time together. From this point on Damon's going to find himself more protective of the little witch he always seems to neglect. Some spoilers from EP 2 here. **

Chapter 1: My brave new world

Caroline sobbed uncontrollably as she wondered aimlessly around the carnival. Soon she smelt it, the coppery smell that to a vampire was like ecstasy and life itself. Turning to see a dark tall African man she sobbed even more, knowing what she was going to do and worse knowing she couldn't stop herself. She really wanted to but without even recognising what she was how could she?

"Hey is everything okay? I'm Carter you need help miss?" he asked seeing her tear stained face, mascara running like a trail of ink down to her chin.

"No!" she howled out trying to back away.

Breathing heavily to try control the hunger she couldn't help it. She gritted her teeth but nothing would stop her fangs begging to come out to play.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried shaking her head from side to side.

She leapt at Carter and bit down violently into Carter's neck, ripping herself away to relish in the taste before attaching herself once again.

Caroline then Pushed Carter down to the floor of the truck, straddling him, as her fangs descended again. The ache was unbearable as her fangs pierced through her gums. She latched onto Carters neck hoping the sting would leave as she sucked savouring the taste of blood. She couldn't stop herself as her mouth still felt as dry as sand. She needed more and was disgusted at what was happening to herself.

Across in the school hall Bonnie caught up with Matt and was more than apprehensive after his revelations about Caroline.

"She's obviously pissed at me for something. I don't know what but she just freaked out. She's been like that all day. Cool one minute then crazy neurotic the next. I'm used to the insecurities and all that but this seemed so different. It's hard to describe but I know in my gut something's not right. Something's changed in her Bonnie. It's like she'd battling something dark but without her telling me what I don't know how to help."

Bonnie tried to keep her angst at bay. Yes Caroline had always been self-doubting and a little hysterical at times but from Matt's description something else was wrong. Bonnie didn't know what and decided to go with her needing to talk after her near death experience. Bonnie rubbed Matt's shoulder reassuring him before heading of to find her best friend, who had come to mean even more to her after grams death.

Unfortunately on her way to find Caroline Bonnie smashed head first into none other than Damon Salvatore's muscle clad chest. Bonnie glared with all her might, green eyes literally sparking as she looked into his icy mischievous eyes. Crossing her arms she waited patiently.

Damon's smirk disappeared realising the little witch wasn't going to indulge him in witty banter. _Well that sucks! _

"Get the hell out of my way I'm looking for Caroline!"

"Well since you mention it so am I!" he crossed his arms amused at her never dwindling fury at him. He couldn't help think she looked fit as hell. Slender legs on display in her short kaki skirt and black boots. Sure he thought he was into Elena but admiring a true beauty wasn't a crime. Not to mention her hair was spectacularly curly today. He always wanted to play with it and just bury his face in it. Well if the result wouldn't mean being turned into heap of smouldering dust.

"What why the hell are you looking for MY friend? Elena not enough now?"

Damon did something uncharacteristic in that moment especially considering his behaviour the last two days, killing Jeremy and then threatening him. Damon grabbed the little witch's shoulders rubbing gently.

"Bonnie, Katherine visited Caroline. She must have known about my blood being in her system."

Damon didn't get to finish as Bonnie stumbled back as she choked on her tears. Kneeling to the floor she began to hyper ventilate. Damon knelt down with her, leaning his chin on top of her soft curls. She wasn't sure but it felt like he was kissing her head.

"No! No not Caroline. She can't be. Oh god" she let out a little muffled and disorientated.

This couldn't happen. She'd lost Grams her mother figure and now she was being told her sister's life had ended long before her time too. Because that's what this meant, Caroline would never have the life she used to. She'd never be that girl who bounced around school arranging events and lighting people's faces up with her smile. Bonnie was a combination of terrified, infuriated and upset. She was more explosive than Damon right now.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. I know how you feel, when everything you love is taken from you. I know but she has to die for her own sake!" Damon words turned icy at the end.

"NO! Bonnie wept before she ran. She ran so fast she couldn't hear Damon screaming after her. _Dammit I shouldn't have told her. Girl has a freakin death wish!_

Damon ran following Bonnies intoxicating scent and that of someone's blood. He soon saw a tent pitched up with a piece of wood fashioned into the perfect stake shape. Smiling he grabbed it and ran_. _

Caroline wiped the blood from her mouth shaking manically as tears marked her face and blood stuck to her blonde locks. She felt sick, sick that she was now a creature and didn't even know how, what or why.

Caroline sat by Carter's still cold body. Breathing heavily and wishing someone would save her. Help her from whatever was happening. That founder's day had been so amazing, the float, being Miss Mystic falls. How had one car ride resulted in things going so wrong? Soon a familiar and comforting voice whispered from behind her. Caroline turned pleading eyes meeting Bonnies caring green ones.

Bonnie ran at Caroline. It didn't matter in that moment what she was. She'd always be Caroline her bubbly amazingly loyal friend. Caroline zoomed at vampire speed not really knowing she'd done so. She hugged Bonnie's tiny body, unwilling to let go. She needed this. She needed to not feel like a monster and Bonnie would always be the person to help her with that and always be there for her. She hugged so tight Bonnie found it hard to breath and it saddened her to know Caroline was so unaware of her new strength and what that meant for her.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?"

"Shhhhh it's going to be okay. None of this is your fault and I swear to you I'll protect you."

They continued to hug as Bonnie massaged Caroline's back. Caroline couldn't help bury her face in Bonnies neck. She'd been repeating the move for comfort since they were kids. She smiled into Bonnie's neck remembering when Matt was in the sand box. She'd gone to sit with him but he told her he was saving the space for Elena. She'd cried her little eyes out till Bonnie came and pushed Matt out of the sandbox and they both sat in there, in the exact position they were in now.

Caroline was so caught up in memories she didn't realise that suddenly her fangs descended piercing Bonnie's neck accidentally. The smell it wasn't like Carters blood. It was stronger and more intoxicating. Caroline licked Bonnie's neck softly as Bonnie stood very still. She knew it was only seconds before Caroline bit into her. She didn't blame her and she knew all too well from her experience with Damon that her blood was something a vampire couldn't stop drinking. She couldn't hurt Caroline though. Even though magic was an option she wouldn't do it. She'd have to gently nudge her off.

Before Bonnie could act further however Caroline was ripped off her and thrown viciously to the floor.

Damon applied pressure to Bonnies shoulder to make her sleep. A trick he'd learnt years ago and he watched as she began to feel dizzy. He gently laid on the floor. He didn't know exactly why but he felt very protective of her right now.

The truth was she understood something that he was pissed off no one else did. Stefan, Jeremy and Elena were treating him like a fool, like he was some pathetic nut job who misinterpreted friendship for something more with Elena. It had been humiliating when Elena said it didn't surprise her that he'd kiss her but it did that he thought she would kiss him back. She made him feel like a little boy who got the wrong end of the stick. However he wasn't a fool or wrong because at the very least she had lead him on and he had proof.

At the hospital when Bonnie said he'd help Caroline for Elena he'd realised Elena hadn't succeeded in making everyone think his feelings came out of nowhere because she'd obviously failed to convince Bonnie. Damon also knew that at the hospital Bonnie had entrusted him with Caroline her best friend. She entrusted something as valuable to her as grams. It meant something to him but her protection meant more. Damon was now in front of Caroline.

"I didn't mean to hurt her I swear! Never Bonnie I promise." She grabbed his shirt desperately.

Damon put on his false charm. "Hey hey it's okay. I can help you."

"You can?"

"Yeah I have to?"

"What are you gonna do?"

He soothed her running his fingers through her blood drenched hair and over her now crimson cheeks.

"The only thing I can do. I'm going to kill you." He clasped the stake now resting on Caroline's knee.

"Please don't!" she begged. "I don't want to die."

"Baby you're already dead. This won't end well for you."

"No no don't say that okay just help me?"

"Okay okay Shhhhh" he held her tenderly as she urged him to hold her. Rubbing her back soothingly he whispered.

"It's the only way." before he raised the stake about to drive it through her back into her heart.

Bonnie rose to her feet as the dizziness wore off. Looking at Caroline and Damon's interaction, her eyes grew wide realising what he was about to do to a clueless Caroline. She was a baby vampire now, so lost and confused and Bonnie wanted to shelter her. Rising up she called upon all her locked up strength and sent Damon flying across the hard pavement away from Caroline. She then placed a protective shield up around Caroline knowing Damon's stubbornness

"You touch her you die!" Bonnie's eyes were the colour of golden fire as she looked at Damon now up on his feet.

Damon zoomed in front of her leaning into her personal space to meet her eyes. He could see the world in those pretty little eyes. He could see she'd keep it safe no matter what it cost her. Looking down at this strong but small creature Damon couldn't help tilt his head examining her. She was like a mother protecting her child. It was indescribable how he felt towards her in that moment but one thing he knew was that he respected her so much.

"Bonnie she's like me now! We both know that's not a good thing." he tried to reason knowing how much contempt she had for him.

"She'll never be like you. Her slate, her guilty conscious, she has not got one yet."

"She killed someone. You think she can recover from that?"

"She didn't know any better unlike you. Yeah I heard about Jeremy and I'll help Caroline don't worry she won't give away you're secret."

"So you're team vampire now? Guess that's something."

"No I'm just on her side and if you go near her Elena won't stop me from doing anything I have to to protect her!"

"Bonnie you're putting yourself in even more danger taking Caroline on."He stared her down trying to reason with the fiery little thing. "You know she has to die!"

Bonnie's magic was wavering as she watched the force field around Caroline collapse. Damon ran at her but Bonnie did too using what little strength she had to slow him down. She put her small frame in front of Caroline's, Damon's stake a mere centre metre from her heart.

"Don't you think you've taken enough from me?"

Damon's heart jerked remembering what happened to Sheila. He remembered the soft little Bonnie he'd met before the necklace incident. He remembered the fire that burned steady within her which was now brewing out of control because of his selfish actions.

"Look I know you'd never care about the devastation you caused me but you'll stop for Elena!"

Damon paused a moment before dropping his arm with the stake to his side. He didn't know if he wanted to strangle or hold Bonnie close to him and protect her. He didn't know what that was all about. Maybe it as just because he was in a venerable explosive state and so was she. Bonnie sighed in relief cradling Caroline. She didn't know it but this time Damon did it for her not Elena. He owed Bonnie and he knew it. He probably always would owe her and Damon realised he was okay with that. He wasn't just tied to mystic falls because of Stefan and Elena. He had to stay for Bonnie too.

Stefan smelt Caroline and blood, turning to Elena with worry written all over his face he urged her to follow him carefully. He didn't know what they were about to find but he knew it was going to be life changing. Soon they came upon the tragic scene. Stefan in particular was horrified. He had never wished his curse upon another and to realise it was Caroline who would now bare such a burden killed him. She, Elena and Bonnie were everything to him. Caroline gripped Bonnie tighter as Elena tried to come closer. Stefan soon saw Damon holding a stake and didn't think twice as he ran at his brother tackling him to the floor, ripping the stake from his grip.

"You shall not harm her!"

"Woah woah saint Stefan your hero antics are long overdue. The witch already stopped me killing Blondie. For now! But you and I know she'll die soon. It won't end well for her. The choice now is whether you want Blondie dragging the witch down with her."

Stefan looked at them both embracing. He knew for Bonnie's own safety that Caroline shouldn't be alone with her right now. Caroline was unstable and from the look of Bonnies neck she had already tasted witches blood. He knew Bonnie was cautious with him and Damon but Bonnies love and devotion to both Elena and Caroline blinded her. He feared she'd misjudge and trust Caroline completely. She couldn't hold her close like that, not now, not while Caroline had no control.

Elena also took the sight in trying to approach Caroline.

"No stay the hell away from me! You did this you killed me! Why did you do this to me?" Caroline shook feverishly and angrily holding onto Bonnie's arm.

"Caroline it wasn't me I swear it was Katherine." Elena pleaded.

"Why why did she look like you?" Caroline screamed.

Bonnie turned to her. "There's a lot you need to know and I'm so sorry I never told you. Keeping you out of the loop was meant to save you." Bonnie crocked out swallowing her salty tears. "We first need to clean you up okay. Caroline Forbes does not do messy!" she smiled and Caroline was so grateful someone was treating her normal. The look she was getting from Elena was so far from normal that it killed her. She knew what it meant she'd never be the old Caroline Forbes again.

"And who's helping me with this body?"

"You and Elena should do that. I can't even look at you." Bonnie bit out.

Bonnie couldn't wait to get way from Damon and for some reason it hurt him. Damon was a little wounded at the coldness in her. He knew she was such a warm person really and he didn't want her to lose that.

"This wasn't my fault." He squeaked but got no reply as Bonnie looked straight ahead at Stefan instead.

"Please I'll take her you stay watch them." Stefan gestured towards Damon and Elena. Damon of course was still looking at the little witch intensely.

"I'll make sure she's okay you have my word."

Caroline reluctantly let go of Bonnie's hand and followed Stefan into the bathroom clinging to him.

"Caroline braced herself against the bathroom sink crying as Stefan gently brushed her hair away tenderly caressing her face with a wet cloth.

" shhhh lets just get the blood cleaned off."

Caroline rubbed her hands violently with the toilet paper wanting to wash away the blood.

"I'm a murder I'm a monster."

"Your emotions are heightened right now. It's part of the change. It's completely normal to feel this way. I promise you okay?" He soothed.

"Why does this keep happening to my face dammit! Why did Katherine do this?"

"I wish I knew. Hey I promise I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. Caroline your still the same pretty blonde I first met okay. Bonnie sees you the same way as she always has so does Elena. I'll help you through this."

"I can't I can't make my teeth go away. I wanted to hurt Matt and Bonnie."

"Caroline, Caroline look at me. Look at my face see you see that? When you feel the blood rush in breathe. Yes you fight it you bury it. Watch me."

Caroline watched in awe. She breathed in and out.

"That good see you got it. Katherine did this to me too and at first being around Elena was hell. But now see. I swear I'll make sure you have to normal life you deserve.

Elena glared at Damon who responded with "Don't pout it's seriously unattractive and such a Katherine move!"

"Speaking of Katherine..." Bonnie interrupted through her tears and shallow breaths. Elena soon came to her side.

"You need to breath come on let's sit."

"No! Look speaking of her what's she want? I'm gonna burn her alive for this!"

"Wahoo a scenario with your fire threats that I actually like."

"Shut up! Why did she do this? She's your bitch you must know!"

"Well Stefan actually, that's what she wants! Both Elena and Katherine want Stefan. I'm so unlucky in love. Every fucking time it's always Stefan." He bit out bitterly.

"Oh please stop acting so unfortunate. Every fucking time. It's only been twice and with two women who look exactly the same and are from the same blood line. It's hardly a wide field. Maybe if you gave others a chance without following the past you won't get yourself in these messes. I mean seriously did you ever think of giving a girl like Caroline a chance or any of the poor souls you sucked dry? Noooo what did you expect? Nimrod!"

"Ouch witch!"

_Huh she has a point._

Damon could sincerely say he was impressed with her honesty. Elena would cuddle him, giving him sympathy and telling him she cared but not in that way. Bonnie just went for it. She sure had guts.

Caroline and Stefan soon came out.

"Come on we better get her back to the boarding house."

"NO" Caroline screamed. "I don't want to be around him. He sucks!" she folded her arms looking at Damon.

"See your still the old stubborn Caroline." Stefan winked.

"It's okay she'll come with me." Bonnie said sternly.

"No freaking way witch. What's your damage woman? You want me to dig your grave right now?"

"For the second time tonight shut up! Decision made!"

"Bon..."

"Stefan at the end it's up to Caroline."

Caroline ran to Bonnie. But collided with Damon who decided to stand in-between them.

"You're putting her in danger you understand that!" He said sternly crossing his arms and shooting daggers at the blonde.

Bonnie concentrated her power on Damon who went down to the floor as that searing sound she loved to use on him invaded his brain.

Stefan for once agreed with his brother but was not going to risk and aneurism trying to talk to her. He nodded at Elena and they offered to drive to Bonnie's house.

Damon finally recovered and zoomed off to her house too (grams place). _This is such a freakin bad idea. _

Bonnie guided Caroline to the house, Stefan holding her other hand. Elena took a back seat realising Caroline was still in shock to be around her.

"Okay so come in Caroline."

"You see you need an invite to get into a house." Said Stefan

Caroline nodded pretending she was taking what he said in. Bonnie guided Caroline to the bathroom as she could still see she felt dirty. Bonnie ran her a hot bubble bath and leant against the bathtub as Caroline cleaned up, relaxing in the burning hot water. Stefan sat with Elena on Bonnie's bed to make sure they were near if Bonnie needed help with Caroline.

"How did things go so wrong?" Elena buried her face in Stefan's shoulder. They both stayed there silent till Bonnie and Caroline emerged.

Caroline soon made herself comfy in Bonnie's bed like she had been doing since they were kids. Bonnie leaned on the bed stroking her now clean locks and face.

"Bon..."

"I know its risky Stefan but at least for tonight."

"Okay but if I agree you two still shouldn't be alone here and you most certainly shouldn't be sleeping next to her. Bonnie she's fast now and in the blink of an eye she can kill you."

"I can take care of myself."

Stefan and Elena reluctantly left but were going to camp out in his car outside the house.

Bonnie went down stairs to make herself a much needed cup of hot coco. She wasn't going to focus on Caroline being dead. No she was going to think un dead. That would be the only thing stopping her from falling to the floor in tears right now. She didn't even want to think of Sherriff Forbes. She set out a mug for Caroline and poured blood into it. Stefan had given her some of his and instructed her to warm it to room temperature. As the microwave beeped she heard something rustling in the back garden.

Opening the door she found Damon leaning against the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Just making sure you don't get killed inviting baby Barbie vamp over for a sleepover and FYI if you hear something lurking around your house for god's sake don't come outside."

"Look Damon Elena's gone home with Stefan she's not here to see your fake help routine."

"Maybe I'm here to protect you of my own accord."

"Bull crap!"

The door slammed shut in his face.

_Damn Stubborn witch with her curly black brown locks, emerald eyes and those lips that ...Fucking won't listen to a word I say. Guess I'll have to keep an eye on you the old fashioned purvey way then._

Damon went round the house to Bonnie's room and open window. _Ah a tree good stuff!_

Bonnie fed Caroline her blood making her laugh by putting an umbrella in it. "Bloody Mary Madame?"

"Hehehe" they cuddled on the bed as Caroline refused to let go.

They'd always done that, even when they were 4 years old. Caroline would have one arm around Bonnies waste, trying to hold her and her teddy bear. Caroline's other hand would be firmly placed in her mouth as she sucked her thumb. Bonnie would lie there and wriggle, kicking her little feet, trying to get the blondes long hair out of her eyes.

Damon watched from the tree outside in shock, frustration and fury.

_She's fucking sleeping next to a little fang baby. I thought this girl was special but now I'm thinking in a retarded way. _

Damon took in the fact Caroline's head was snugly resting in-between the crook of Bonnie's neck.

_Oi moron wit__**c**__h. Get the hell outtta there now! Sheesh I'm going to have to have words with her again! Not to mention be her permanent body guard. And where is Stefan? Probably out in that car kissing Elena._

He looked out to see their car. They were meant to be keeping an eye on Bonnie, that's what he'd heard Stefan say.

_Useless little punk!_

Damon couldn't help realise Bonnie would never get that close to him without thinking something bad. He wished she'd take the same attitude with Caroline for her own sake.

He began to furiously bang on the window.

Bonnie jerked her eyes opened looking at her open window. Damon looked at her icy blue eyes filled with... well Bonnie was too tired to notice genuine concern right now.

"Hey what would happen if I mess with your head at this height? Would you land on the floor like a pancake Damon?"

"Don't even think it or I'll wait till day. I'll come back and tempt Blondie out of the house with an offer of a shopping trip. Can you say sheesh kebab? Now invite me in."

"Okay maybe my mind trick has permanently damaged your brain cells!" She feigned shock.

"Look someone needs to stay with you make sure you don't die."

"Do I have to remind you again that Elena's not here right now? No brownie points to be won?"

"Look whether you believe it or not I think your right. I took something you loved away from you. Now let me make sure it doesn't happen again. Let me make sure you never hurt again. Believe me witch I've been through a lot of pain. It sucks. In any case do you want Caroline to have to live with your death on her conscience? She may look cute now and I know you have a long past but whether you believe it or not I wasn't always like this. Things happen. Help me stop you and her getting hurt then? So what do you say big bad Damon come in now?" his eyes sparkled as he waited for a response.

To be continued.

**Please review if ya like it ;) and sorry or any spelling mistakes/bad grammar...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:** **SPOILERS FOR BAD MOON RISING**. **Thank you so much for the great reviews. Really didn't expect them **** so here is the next chapter. Since I started through brave new world I realised it was probably not best to go completely AU. I kept some bits from the episode but so much more BAMON and BAROLINE. I Liked Bad moon rising TBH. Elena and Damon not getting on is always good in my books. The scene pulling out the arrow was so funny it made it hard to stay serious when writing this chapter but I tried. I'm very sorry it got really long. I could split it? Hope it's not boring: s**

Chapter 2: My bad moon rising.

Bonnie glared at Damon as he looked at her with awaiting eyes.

"What are you up to?" She squinted analysing him.

"You're such a suspicious little thing." he said resting his elbows on the window. If anyone saw him up in that tree they'd think he was a total pervert.

_Trust the little witch to make me look creepy_.

"Look let's say I did let you in. There'd be many conditions. Can you handle that?"

"I am not a child Miss Bennet course I can. Fire away."

"Okay number one you do not enter my house when I'm not around, two you will be nice to Caroline even if it kills you, three stop letting Katherine get to you and four stop doing stupid things because you're in pain." Bonnie rattled off hands on hips.

"Fine if you do number four as well." Damon tried to say seriously but looked completely ridiculous his face slightly poking in through the window.

Bonnie looked at him confused.

Damon answered reading her face like a book. "Well Bonnie I may be as my brother would say, severely unstable lately but I'm not the only one. You're hurting and I'm sorry because I know I'm a huge part of that but let's not forget Katherine's part in this. If she wasn't in the tomb I wouldn't have risked everything. I genuinely thought I was rescuing the person I loved. You of all people know about that. You're always recuing Elena. Anways my point is and I do have one so you can stop looking at me like that, is that you're suffering too and you've been trying to hide it behind all your magic. You've no doubt been learning new spells and becoming very powerful but you're not talking to anyone and its lead to some silly decisions on your part too. What's say we make a deal? We both stop and call a truce."

"Well my self appointed therapist." she said a little miffed he paid so much attention or that he was insightful in anyway. "I'll think about it. But for now you can sleep nice outside."

"Bonnie let me in now!"

Damon looked at her firmly.

_Sheesh I have never met someone who goes so out of their way risking their lives purposely just to do the opposite of what someone says and prove a point, well apart from me. _

"Your know for someone who waited 145 years to be reunited with his love or as I like to call her the whore from hell, you sure are an impatient man."

Damon smiled at her comments before she continued.

"Now I'll decide when and if you can come in my house and you can just deal. I'm not Elena Damon. I won't bend to your will just because you get a little stroppy and seriously pouting at me? Lame move_."_

_Hey it works on everyone else even Stefan sometimes. She's out of this world if she doesn't like my charm._

Caroline soon stirred. "I'm hungry again."She pouted looking up at her best friend through half closed eyes.

"You know what so am I. I feel like cheese toast with tomatoes."

"And what about me?" Damon tapped his figures against the windowsill.

"Ahhhh" screamed Caroline hearing his husky voice.

"Oh chill Blondie. Just your favourite vampires come to visit." He chimed.

"Actually my favourite vampire is Stefan!" she now sat up in bed clearly wanting to close the curtains on his face.

"And mines Caroline." Bonnie winked at her.

"Haha cute Bonnie very cute!" Damon said dryly.

Bonnie and Caroline headed downstairs to make something to eat leaving Damon alone in his tree. Bonnie set out Caroline's mug again with blood and a plate for her cheese toast too.

Caroline smiled she loved Bonnie making her feel so ordinary.

Bonnie began to chop the tomatoes but was so busy giggling at Caroline who was rudely slurping blood, that she didn't even feel the pain as she cut herself on the knife. The only reason she noticed anything happen was that Caroline suddenly sped in front of her. Caroline latched her lips onto Bonnie's finger and began to suck.

Damon thought about Bonnie's stubbornness and his own but he knew if they worked together they had a great chance of stopping their explosive behaviour. Elena didn't understand where he was coming from because nothing really pushed her off the edge. In a way Damon thought Elena maybe lacked the passion he and Bonnie had for things. Elena always approached things rationally, using her head whereas Bonnie and Damon both acted straight from the heart even if the end result wasn't completely good.

Damon broke out of his thoughts when he smelt blood and ran to the front door. He began to bang on it violently.

"Invite me in now Bonnie Bonnie please! Dammit!" He could smell it and he knew Caroline wouldn't be able to stop herself not after tasting witches blood.

_Why couldn't she just listen to a word I say? Fuck you Emily this girl is the biggest handful ever. I bet you knew that didn't you? I bet you're laughing at me right now. You knew she'd become a huge part of my life. You knew she'd be there to pester and reprimand me when I did something stupid. You knew I'd be impressed by her, want to look after her didn't you?_

Caroline brought Bonnie down to the kitchen floor cradling her. She began to rub her neck to break the healing area that she had wounded earlier that night. Blood began to run freely from the area and Caroline tried hard not to penetrate but her teeth pierced through and she began to bite and drink.

Bonnie didn't know what to do. Caroline wasn't just any vampire. Earlier that night when she'd bitten her she didn't get a chance to see what would happen if she tried to nudge her of. Everything was getting blurry but she suddenly realised she could hear Damon banging on the door. He'd thrown it open but couldn't get over the threshold.

"Bonnie say the words god dam you!" He yelled ferociously.

Bonnie managed to choke them out. "Come in maniac!"

"Till the bitter end you're a sarcastic little thing!" Damon muttered as he removed Caroline with incredible force.

Bonnie could see he was angry but was still at a loss as to why. She only ever saw him show emotion when he was around Elena.

Caroline ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. Bonnie could hear her howling cries from downstairs. She was about to go upstairs and tell her it was all okay before Damon got in her way.

"Don't even try it! And why the hell do you keep hesitating to use your magic on her?" he said firmly nostrils flaring slightly.

"Sit!" he ordered to Bonnie's complete irritation as she stared him down powerfully.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me in the first place? She's got a thing for your blood now. It's worse than with normal humans. With you she stands no chance of controlling it. I mean I barely do."

He grabbed Bonnie's arm and guided her to the couch like she was a child that had misbehaved. This only aggravated her more but she was feeling dizzy. Kneeling in front of her he checked her eyes which were slightly duller from the tiredness and blood loss.

Bonnie slapped his hands away from her face. She was not used to this, someone taking care of her least of all him. Elena was never around when she needed her and up until now Caroline was out of the loop on all things mystical so she couldn't get help from her. She felt so alone for so long that this was just too weird for her. Apart of her just wanted to hate him forever and not see his good side while the real Bonnie was up for giving people a chance.

Damon swiftly zoomed into the kitchen to retrieve a cloth. He pressed down on Bonnie's wounds before vanishing again. Bonnie was too confused to see so she just spread out on her couch.

"She didn't mean to." she whispered to herself.

Damon soon returned with her cheese on toast. "Here you should eat." He handed it to her.

Bonnie looked at him as if he was an alien.

"What?"

"You've got a diabolical master plan in place right? You being nice to me is part of it yeah? I mean we are enemies. You hate me remember and the only reason you put up with me is because I'm Elena's friend."

"A) we are not enemies. That is all in your head and I never even said I didn't like you. Not to mention regardless of Elena our paths would have crossed and B) you're extremely messy."

He wiped crumbs off the couch before sitting next to her. Damon was quiet for a minute just looking around the house. It was a very tranquil coloured place with baby blue walls and lavender flowers dotted around the windows.

Bonnie soon got up.

"Now where are you going?"

"To check on Caroline." she gave him a 'duh' face.

"Seriously do you have a mental condition that Elena failed to mention? Are you trying to piss me off on purpose is that it? You are the most stubborn impulsive woman I have ever met! First you save her when I should have killed her, then you sleep next to her like she's a fucking teddy bear and now she bites you again might I add and you wanna go cuddle her some more. You were never that nice to me by the way. No room for another psycho killer in your life right? You don't seem to understand that's what she is now. She is like me Bonnie." He huffed "you need to let me take her to the boarding house or take her out period."

"Are you quite done? I swear your epic monologues could bore me to tears. Now it could be the lack of blood in my system or that speech but I feel dizzy. I do not need your annoying voice booming around in my head. Can you please just be helpful and take me up the stairs?"

"Excuse you my voice is sexy not annoying. I mean seriously one husky word and I make the ladies undies literally fall off. I have 1000s of women that can prove it. You're just an anomaly, an exception to the rule and I do not take orders I do as I please."

Damon swiftly took her gently by the waist and guided her up the stairs, muttering obscenities under his breath as Bonnie responded with. "Oh okay Casanova."

Looking around her royal purple and lilac room he felt quite at home and relaxed. He immediately went to finger through all her belongs as Bonnie sat outside the bathroom urging Caroline to come out.

Damon continued to happily rummage. It was weird he was so intrigued and happy about seeing her home. It was something little but it was a big deal. Bonnie may have her problems with him but she trusted him in that moment and he wasn't going to screw it up if he could help it. He hoped he was chipping away at her defensive walls a little. Damon stopped at a picture of Bonnie and Caroline that hung from her mirror. The two were in the sandbox and Bonnie looked fierce as she cuddled Caroline and glared off in the distance at someone. Damon held the picture out to Bonnie with a questioning expression.

"Matt he was being a brat to Caroline. Like all the males of mystic falls he was all about Elena."

Damon chuckled. "You know you are ridiculously loyal to those you love. Wish I had that."

"So I don't have to repeat myself. You hurt her I hurt you."

"Well you just did repeat yourself." he chastised coming to stand in front of her. "But I mean it Bonnie she's a danger to you look at what she did."

"Stop it! She can hear you! And you're the only danger to me." Bonnie crossed her arms. She wanted to believe everyone was capable of change and after meeting Katherine herself she saw how calculating and nasty she was. She could definitely see how she would drive anyone crazy. However Bonnie was having fear of letting go, letting her walls down with him was like letting go of Grams and her death. She wished Grams could tell her what to do and that she could stop feeling so angry.

"Bonnie I meant what I said at the parade. I owe you and I am grateful. I'd like very much if we could be..."

"Shhhh!" she reprimanded when she heard the bathroom door creek open as Caroline soon popped her little head out, tears once again streaking her face.

"I I"

"I know Caroline. It's okay I'm okay."

"Yeah well no thanks to you!" Damon bit out looking at Caroline.

Bonnie concentrated on Damon's head. She wasn't going to hurt him but she had a better idea.

"Woman do that one more time and I'll..."

Damon clasped his head. She'd not made a huge sound that would hurt him but instead made one that made him feel drowsy and sluggish enough that he couldn't speak.

Much better Bonnie stated proudly as Damon mimed at her to undo what she'd done.

"Look Bonnie I think and it hurts to say this but Damon's right I shouldn't stay here with you. You're the last person I'd want to harm."

"No look stay its fine. Damon's here so he can keep an eye out."

"Oh really I am now am I?"

Bonnie ignored Damon who was now able to speak as his head felt less heavy.

"Come on Caroline if you wanna stay stay."

Caroline nodded.

"Where shall sleep? I feel like the middle? Nothing like a Damon sandwich."

"You have problems mate problems!" Bonnie tossed Damon a pillow and a blanket and gestured to the chair next to her bed.

"You know you're very sexy in mummy protective mode and you expect me to sleep sitting?"

"I don't have any expectations when it comes you."

"Huh I'd say that's wrong you always expect me to do something stupid."

"Have you met you? now shhhh"

"Well I never you are so damn rude"

"I've tuned you out now Damon." Bonnie turned into Caroline's open arms snuggling into her.

"You know you're turning me on with all that lesbian action right?"

Damon watched as Bonnie drifted off into deep sleep. Caroline attacked her and she was still acting like everything was normal. What was it going to take to knock some sense into her? He thought. Caroline soon woke from her pretend sleep.

"Okay Damon lets go before it turns to day. I don't want to hurt her so I'll leave. I just thought it would be better to wait till she was fast asleep."

"Now you want to leave once you've taken a huge bite out of her." Damon whisper shouted.

"Oh be quiet. Why so caring of her now? I may not know the whole story yet but anyone can see she has a problem with you. You've obviously done stuff to her in the past and you have no right to preach to me. Now hurry up because if she wakes up it's your head that's going to be banging."

It was lunch time and Stefan, Elena and Damon sat with Alaric explaining their queries about the Lockwood's.

Caroline sat on the huge alcohol table in the living room, kicking her feet and seriously bored out of her mind. She didn't feel at home here. Damon was always looking at her like a nuisance and Elena was too caught up in the Salvatore sandwich drama as she liked to think of it. She thought Tyler potentially being different like her and Bonnie was exciting but the details of their conversation she could care less about. I mean maybe she would if she wasn't being completely ignored from it by Damon and Elena. Stefan would once in awhile turn to her and smile. He'd been so supportive through this, he and Bonnie.

Caroline was also shocked that Alaric Salzmann their teacher was a vampire hunter and he was married to Elena's birth mum. God she and Bonnie would have to have a movie gossip marathon. She wondered if they could do that anymore considering what she'd done last night. She hoped so though because she was also intrigued to know why Bonnie hated Damon apart from that fact he was a jackass in her opinion, she knew something more severe had gone down. Worst of all she knew she hadn't been there for Bonnie and neither had Elena.

Caroline began to blow bubbles with her chewing gum while contemplating all this to Damon's absolute frustration. He'd only brought her hear to keep her away from Bonnie. Last night when Bonnie cut herself making a snack and Caroline leapt at her, he didn't care how much screaming Bonnie would no doubt do when she found out. He'd zoomed off with Caroline before Bonnie could wake up and utter a word of magic. He'd jumped into the car with Stefan an Elena and drove off to the boarding house. He spent the whole journey lecturing Stefan on how stupid he was. How could he not hear the commotion from inside the house?

He also wondered why Bonnie hadn't come by yet fuming at him. Breaking out of his thoughts he listened carefully to Stefan.

"We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"Why would know anything about the Lockwood's?"

"You wouldn't but your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon chimed as Elena continued to look the other way.

"Isobel's research from your years at duke together."

"Her research in mystic falls is rooted in folk law and legends which at the time I thought was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said smugly.

"Aside from vampires what else?"

"The lycanthrope."

"Wait like werewolves?"

"No way impossible."

"Is it?"

"I've been alive 170 years and never came across one. If they exist where the hell are they?"

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Mason he's showed unreal abilities at the carnival not to mention Tyler's strange anger in general and sensitivity to Emily's device."

"So can we access Isobel's research?"

"Her office is still there untouched since she's still missing."

"Okay so me you and Stefan will go dig through said Elena."

"Ouch officially off the friends list am I? And I get the honour of babysitting Caroline." he muttered.

"Look guys I'll stay with Caroline. She needs a vampire she gets along with and you two need to sort yourselves out." Stefan gestured to Damon and Elena.

Soon the door bell rang and Caroline was left sitting out of sunlight's way while Damon ran to open the door with his smirk in place. He was thrilled to see his sparring partner the little witch at the door. Although the face she was pulling at him was worse than any death glare Damon still found it outrageously beautiful, so was her outfit. She wore a royal purple and sapphire blue floral playsuit with black lace up boots and her hair again was in soft ringlets.

_Wow she could play either really, a naughty little school girl or mistress with handcuffs and a whip. She's definitely a diverse little thing._

He could also smell her cocoanut and strawberry shampoo as well as that unique spicy sent that was Bonnie Bennet.

"Mmmm so good to see you."

"You kidnapped Caroline!"

"Hey hey save the melodramatic thing for Elena. Please don't lower yourself witch. Now what can I do for you. I'm assuming it's me you've come to see, there's really none else as interesting here."

"Damon I'm curious in your 170 years on this planet has any women ever told you to get over yourself?"

"Well they have now and it hurt!" he pouted.

Bonnie pushed him out of the way to find Caroline. "So where is she?"

Damon pushed her back against the wall invading her personal space.

"Look with in all seriousness you shouldn't be here and I really hate how repetitive I have to be with you. She hurt you and she knows it. She agreed to come here with me willingly."

"Oh please it was an accident and don't you understand. Caroline has no hope of holding onto her humanity if she keeps getting cut off from her friends and family. Don't you think you would have been a little different if you'd well had a friend?"

Damon was speechless. He wondered what he would have been like if someone had understood him when he was first turned or indeed when he was human. He'd kill for the relationship Bonnie and Caroline had let alone the relationship Elena and Stefan had.

Damon couldn't voice those opinions however and he soon saw Bonnie squinting her eyes. Damon soon covered her eyes with his hands. "Nuh uh little witch not really in the mood for your voodoo. "

"Get your sweaty hands the hell off me!"

Damon looked down at her utterly amused stroking her cheek.

Stefan interrupted clearing his throat. What was with Damon? Stefan wouldn't deny the sudden protectiveness he'd witness last night that Damon was showing towards her. He had been worried about the both of them. They were both very hot-blooded and temperamental right now. Elena thought maybe them being near each other only made things worse but an overwhelming nagging was telling him otherwise. He also hoped if they got on better he could return to the friendship and closeness he'd started to get with Bonnie before the tomb.

"Hey Stefan." Bonnie said pushing Damon with all her force. "Where's Caroline?"

Caroline was now rummaging through the books and papers on a nearby desk while swirling an expensive whisky decanter in the other hand. She dropped a stack of books putting everything back in all the wrong places. Suddenly her ears picked up a familiar sound. She knew that voice it was Bonnie. As Bonnie walked into the huge living room Caroline sped off to hug her tightly. Bonnie could see Damon was about to block her again and used a little telekinesis to make him trip on the living room carpet and fall head first into Stefan.

Stefan just furrowed his brows as his brothers head hit him in the stomach.

Damon glared at Bonnie knowing full well he wasn't a klutz but at the same time inside it made him smile. Never had he met anyone with such wit and fire. She was his equal no doubt and although he'd told her she was no Emily, he knew she was going to be far better and way more special.

Caroline embraced Bonnie. "Missed you babe. Really couldn't sleep well without my human pillow and Elena so didn't make me a Bloody Mary breakfast." The blonde pouted.

Bonnie laughed at Caroline's child likeness sometimes. "Anyways I just came by to see if you wanna hang. Maybe we could stop by the grill get some burgers, fries, ice cream and chill by the lake?"

Damon and the others looked at Bonnie with a duh face as Caroline looked down to the floor. She loved that Bonnie was treating her normal but she wasn't anymore. The sun wasn't a place she could venture.

"Oh by the way did I mention my little present for you?" Bonnie smiled at her friend knowing she was going to be ecstatic with her gift. Bonnie soon pulled out a small gift box wrapped in blue and silver ribbons.

"That's so sweet Bonnie. You know how to cheer a girl up."

"Open it already."

Caroline peered in. "Oh my god it's the necklace I've been wanting for like forever." She said as she looked at the white gold necklace that said "love" in big swirling letters, dangling down from the chain. "But I thought it was like 200 bucks."

"Yeah but yesterday when homicidal maniac was over I rummaged through his wallet. It's the least he can do for you." Bonnie smirked at Damon. She would admit she was having fun.

Damon immediately went into his jacket to find his cash missing. _Cheeky little minx_

"Honey if you wanted money we could have sorted something out the old fashioned way. You know I give you little something and you give me..." He made dots in the air with his finger.

"If I want to feel cheap and totally unsatisfied I'll give you a ring Damon." she turned her sugar sweet smile on him.

"Stefan Stefan she's doing it again. She hits me right in the nuts with her horrible comments."

Elena rolled her eyes while Caroline chuckled.

"Wow anyways it's even better than the one in the store. I can't believe you took the time to have it altered. These cool blue stones all around the chain make it even more gorgeous."

Stefan then noticed the necklace properly. "Lapis lazuli! I'm assuming you've spelled it then?" he stated impressed with Bonnie.

Damon soon stomped over to see what Bonnie had made. "A day walker ring." He said surprised that she'd mastered so much of Emily's work already.

"Yeah I figured Emily could make one so I could too."

"A what ring? Wait day you mean I can ..."

"Go to the mall with me, chill at the grill and sunbathe by the lake yes well along as you keep your fangs to yourself but we will work on that." she said optimistically.

"Eeek" Caroline screamed jumping into Bonnie's arms forgetting Bonnie was so little and couldn't carry her weight.

Damon was behind her in a flash though supporting her, holding her up.

Caroline soon removed herself and started dancing frantically around the room zooming onto of desk and in front of Elena flapping her hair about.

"I love you Bonnie!" she squealed before Damon took the necklace from her.

"This isn't happening. Look you wanna give her more opportunities to kill people."

Stefan interjected. "Damon Look..."

"Oh don't tell me you've changed your tune."

"Look we are just giving her a chance to survive. Every day she's cut off from Matt, Elena and Bonnie it'll make it that much harder for her to hold onto her humanity. We don't know if she won't hurt anyone else. However if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now. Give her a chance to become something more than just the label vampire. She has loved ones around her that we didn't when we were turned. Maybe she can turn out to be the complete opposite of the two of us."

"Exactly!" Bonnie looked at Damon imitating his trade mark lopsided smirk.

"Are you mimicking me?" he began to slowly and sexily walk toward her.

Elena interrupted however. "So it's sorted then. Bonnie will keep an eye on Caroline. Damon will, well none of us care what he does and three of us..." Elena gestured to Alaric and Stefan "will go to duke."

"Or Stefan could stay with Caroline and me, you Bonnie and Alaric will go." Damon wanted to work things out with Elena but he also wanted to keep an eye on Bonnie. This was the best plan.

"I don't have any reason to come on this road trip thank you and small confined spaces with you I think not."

"No Damon has a point. You and Alaric mean I don't have to talk to that."

"You love me really Damon puckered his lips."

"Look I'm staying with Caro!"

"Yeah!" Caroline grabbed Bonnie. Before becoming a vampire she'd always loved Bonnie the most. She was like a sister to her. Elena and she were friends but there was an underlying competition between them that Elena always won. She also always felt Elena took Bonnie away from her. Now that Caroline was a vampire and her feelings had heightened she didn't want to share Bonnie with Elena anymore.

"And I'll stay too keep an eye." Stefan wouldn't lie he kind of thought it would be good for Elena and Damon to go. He hated what his brother had done trying to kiss Elena but he knew he wouldn't have hurt Jeremy if Katherine hadn't gotten under his skin. It wasn't good excuse but he knew Damon was helpless against her. I mean the two brothers had been inseparable but she'd even ruined that. Stefan knew Damon needed to have a friend. Seeing how explosive he was made him think he needed to fix things with Elena to remain human. At the same time he was noticing Damon act more human with Bonnie too.

Elena, Damon and Alaric got ready.

"Sorry you can't come too Stef"

"He'll be fine with us." said Caroline and Bonnie in unison

Elena glared at Damon throwing her bag into the car.

"I'll take really good care of her." Damon smirked.

Elena looked at Damon before grabbing Stefan in a passionate kiss.

Damon tried to look on at the scene before him without flinching and then he locked eyes with Bonnie.

Damon paused before getting into the car. He gently tugged Bonnie by the forearm and guided her to the side of the walkway. "What was that look you gave Elena?"

"Look if I were Elena and you'd killed my brother I'd cut you lose and not want to speak to you ever again. I wouldn't bother with petty ways to get under your skin but Elena I don't know it seems she's playing a game with you. I may think you're a dick but I don't approve of people rubbing someone's face in it on purpose. Anyone can see that you do have feelings for Elena. Whether you care about anything else remains unknown to me but she knows your feelings now and that kiss, she looked at you before she kissed Stefan as if proving a point. I love her but it doesn't sit right with me."

Damon looked at Bonnie speechlessly before Caroline yanked her away towards Stefan.

The entire car ride Damon couldn't help think about what Bonnie said and whether Caroline was gnawing at her neck. How he'd gotten so over protective of her in such a short period of time, he really didn't have an answer but he didn't care.

Damon turned in his seat placing his hand on Elena's leg. "You alright back there?

"Leave her alone."

"Oh come on this whole pretending to hate me gig is getting pretty silly."

"I don't think she's pretending you did try kill her bother."

"Hey there's a huge clause on that one. He isn't dead."

"Yeah thanks to a ruing you didn't know he was wearing."

"Please I knew it was there." Damon put on his most convincing smug face. But in truth he hadn't any idea. Katherine had sent him into a blind rage and being rejected by Elena mere minutes after had only increased his wild frenzy. He snapped. He didn't see the ring but he was sorry though. He was also increasingly agitated. Elena knew he'd do anything for her and she was beginning to take advantage of his feelings for her, giving him orders and just expecting he'd comply. Damon suddenly began to think about Bonnie and the silly things she did out of rage. It made him think of the founders' day parade where she'd acted out of pain. The more he thought about it the more understanding he realised the two really had of each other's problems.

"Hey where's your phone?" he turned again to Elena who was still ignoring him.

Damon huffed snatching her bag and taking it anyways. Damon soon searched through Elena's phone for Bonnie's number, typing it into his phone.

Bonnie looked at her vibrating phone as she lay on the grass by the river, wearing her red tankini top and black jeans. She didn't recognise the number and was in too tranquiller mood to answer.

Damon slammed his phone shut. _Shit hope Caroline hasn't taken a bite outta her. No Stefan would have called if that were the case. _

Back by the river all the mystic teens were jumping into the swimming hole and beer and barbequed food was flowing. Bonnie took a huge bite out of her cheeseburger and a sip of her ice coke. She was meeting Caroline and Stefan after their lesson. Watching them eat bunnies wasn't something she was ever going to want to do.

Bonnie decided to go for a walk around the Lockwood's old estate. History records said it was where the slaves were kept and Bonnie really wanted to know more about her lineage and her people. Emily had probably only agreed to be with Katharine because it saved her from having to be a slave. Bonnie soon came to an area enveloped in trees and bushes, almost encased by the rocks around it that no one would dare venture onto. She crept down the long deep stairs until she entered numerous torture chambers. There were multiple locked gates and chains clanking as she accidently walked into them. It was horrific seeing the capture devices people would have been hung to the walls in.

Bonnie soon noticed the scratches on the walls too, running her fingers along them. All of a sudden however Bonnie became very dizzy as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Bonnies head was invaded with visions of Mason Lockwood screaming as he struggled to chain himself to the walls and beginning to transform. She was taken through yellow flashing images and earth shattering noise. She watched what she assumed were other generations of Lockwood's doing the same as Mason in this very cave.

She then began to see woods and forests not in Mystic falls. It was an isolated place that had very little habitation. She realised the place she was seeing was from centuries ago. She witnessed a wolf attack a figure biting deep into its neck. The figure then began to foam at the mouth its fangs retreating as it turned pale as dust. She watched figures she knew had to be vampires, speed through the woods chasing huge sized wolves and ripping into their flesh. At the end all that was left were ravaged wolf remains and the figures faces were shadowed but one seemed familiar, a woman. The woman laughed and retreated back into the dark. Then Bonnie heard a whimper, a wolf's whimper, a few had managed to live. Bonnie collapsed from the weight of the vision hitting her head on the cold floor. She was completely unaware that in another chamber Mason Lockwood was ready to change.

Back in woods Stefan was about to attempt to teach Caroline the way of the vampire.

"So what do I do when I see the bunny?"

"Chase it. catch it .feed on it."

Caroline made the most degusting face she could muster up.

"Isn't killing cute defenceless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"

"Hey if ya not serious about this I think ya should tell me." Stefan raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"No I am." she huffed turning from side to side. "Look I swear that I am but I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me, but I've been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kinda freaking out okay?" Caroline all but ranted out hysterically.

Stefan struggled to hold it together clenching his stomach knowing he was going to laugh hard.

"And now you're laughing at me."

"No no no ones laughing none of this is funny trust me he laughed out. It's just that errr..."

"What?"

"When someone changes their entire natural behaviours get amplified. Like as a human I cared deeply for people and how they felt. I felt their pain and guilt if I caused it and that got magnified when I turned." He gestured to Caroline still trying to hide his smile while hinting at what he was getting at.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure neurotic control freak on crack."

"Well I wouldn't say it like that."

Tyler dried of his trucks and slipped into his purple t-shirt. He'd been annoyed at striking out with the girls today. He decided this was a good a time as any to take a trip back into the Lockwood caves. He sensed something familiar there and since Caroline had headed into the woods to make up with Matt and he couldn't find Bonnie he really had no one to talk to.

Mason Lockwood hurried to chain himself to the walls of the chamber until to his devastation he smelt his nephew enter the cave. He had to get out now. He grabbed his chains and ran as fast as he could to find a safer location, fear and anxiety filling his body.

Tyler entered walked through the same passages where he'd previously ventured that morning. Shining his torch his heart almost stopped at the sight of a curly haired girl curled up on the floor. Tyler ran towards her, turning her gently over he realised it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" he began to shake her. He had no idea how she even got into the place. Bonnie soon opened her eyes and noticed Tyler's eyes were much yellower than before.

Tyler soon helped her up off the floor and started to examine her face. She was drowsy and disorientated. Shortly after they both heard howling coming from the woods.

Bonnie was instantly alert. She knew what it meant and that Caroline and Stefan were out there. She'd seen from her vision how deadly a werewolf was to a vampire. She had to save them but before she could think Tyler spoke.

"Stay here Bonnie!" Tyler ordered.

"No Tyler wait please!"

"Stay I mean it!" He said firmly.

He had his suspicions about Uncle Mason. He didn't know what it all meant exactly but he knew it was danger and he didn't want Bonnie in the line of fire. She'd always been good to him since they were kids. When she was 10 and she'd come round to play at his house. She'd walked in on his father about to hit him. Bonnie had been fuming and had threatened to report his father. She'd called him a jerk and stomped out. His father had been so embarrassed by the incident he hadn't touched Tyler for weeks.

Tyler ran towards the forest after he made sure Bonnie stayed put. Tyler obviously forgot Bonnie's stubborn nature as he left, she soon followed. Bonnie knew she was faster than Tyler and would get there first.

Bonnie ran tripping over twigs and getting covered in mud. She heard Caroline screaming and her mind was in overdrive. She couldn't let Tyler get hurt or find out about what Stefan and Caroline were. Coming to the scene she found a full grown wolf pinning Caroline to the floor growling menacingly. Bonnie watched as Stefan tackled the the wolf its teeth mere inches from his face.

Stefan soon screamed. "Bonnie wolf bite kills." Before the paws of the wolf hit him so hard he was out cold.

Bonnie began to use her high pitched frequency but she was so week and suddenly the wolf seemed to be sniffing out her scent. It didn't know what she was but it seemed intrigued and new she wasn't normal either. Bonnie didn't have time to use her magic. As the wolf ran at her its paws pounded on her chest pinning her to the floor and knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air struggling under its weight.

Caroline didn't know what to do. She tried distracting the wolf, taunting it to come after her but it wouldn't. It looked straight in Bonnies emerald eyes tilting its head from side to side before sniffing her again. She was about to try use her power again until someone screamed stop from behind her.

Tyler stared the wolf down as it growled at him. But then he saw it, a hint of recognition in its yellow eyes before it zoomed off. He then looked at Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie before running off himself. He knew it was Mason it had to be. There was this strong familiarity he got from it and the fact the wolf listened to him... His suspicions were confirmed as his naked mud ridden uncle appeared in front of him.

"Tyler Tyler wait!" Bonnie had screamed before running after him only to be met by the darkness of the woods. She had no choice but to head back to Caroline Matt and Stefan.

Caroline stood back as Stefan examined him.

Bonnies heart broke seeing Caroline so afraid of herself. She soon through teary eyes compelled him and started to cry as she ran into Bonnie arms. "I can't do this. I can't."

"Yes yes you can he's okay now. We'll work this out."

"No we won't. I hurt you this morning and I really thought I could change and stop it ever happening again, but mere hours later look what I've done. In one day I've hurt the two most important people to me. What happens when I'm around my mum huh?

She then turned to Stefan "I can't be with him can I?"

"I'm not the one who can answer that for you but I know I shouldn't have stayed with Elena. None of this would've happened and for that I owe you an apology Caroline. I just couldn't be without her I'm so sorry."

"Then I know what I have to do."

That night Bonnie took Caroline to the grill to see Matt and watched as Caroline drove him away. Caroline ran into her arms shaking with tears and decided she needed to go home and be alone for some time.

Damon followed Elena to her front porch. "See we are good with road trips."

"This means nothing Damon."

"Look you have every reason to hate me but come on I chipped a little off your walls today."

"Answer me this. Did you know Jeremy was wearing the ring?"

"Elena I no sorry no I didn't. I got lucky with the ring Elena but Katherine had pissed me off so much and I just snapped. If I could take it back I would. I'm so sorry. She reduced me to this mess, this child that keeps getting knocked back and it kills me. It makes me do stupid things." Damon's face showed how genuinely remorseful he was. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Damon's feelings of remorse were short lived however due to Elena's next words.

"Well then in answer to your question. Yes you have lost me forever." Elena said her face as cold as stone.

Damon grabbed her arm. "But you knew that already didn't you. You used me, played me today and manipulated me to get the effect you wanted. You took advantage of my feelings for you. You know what you and Katherine have more in common that just your looks and I'm a fool once again. Bonnie was right when she said I did it to myself, falling for two woman who look alike. Sometimes you should judge a book by its cover!"

Stefan walked Bonnie to her door. They'd had allot to talk about considering her visions. Stefan was also grateful to spend some alone time with Bonnie and rekindle their friendship.

"She's stronger than me." Stefan sighed. "To end things with Matt like that."

"She's always been that way. People don't give her enough credit. But it breaks me to know she'll never have that life, that normal one. Do you think you and Elena will ever have it?"

"I can only hope. I mean all this has to be for something right?" Stefan soon left to find Elena.

Bonnie soon went for a hot shower. The sting of the wolves paw marks and her head injury making her wince in pain. She hadn't wanted them heeled however since Katherine was around and unpredictable. She soon wrapped a towel around herself. Coming into her room she immediately went into defence mode. Things were being smashed downstairs. Bonnie ran down the stairs and clasped her hand over her heart. Walking in she found a frantic Damon. He was sweating and angry. His locks were dishevelled and his shirt mangled as if he'd been beating himself up.

"Damon?"

"You didn't answer my calls." he said trying to act calm although anyone walking into the bomb shell he'd made would know otherwise.

"Was a bit busy you know."She approached him cautiously. Something had broken him.

She decided to stick to business as she didn't really know what to do. "Damon Tyler knows what he is. I mean he has suspicions. He told the wolf to stop and it did."

"What the hell were you doing with him anyways? You know he is potentially dangerous!" Damon was now grabbing her. He touched the scratch on her head and almost pulled her towel clean off seeing the paw scratches. It enraged him that he didn't know what happened tonight or that he wasn't there to help.

Bonnie was so close to his face now. She finally looked into his icy blue eyes and for the first time she saw genuine human emotion that she couldn't pretend wasn't there. Usually she ignored any sign, she'd disregard it as acting but she couldn't in this moment.

Bonnie slowly undid a few buttons on his grey shirt and put her hands flat on his chest. Bonnie closed her eyes and Damon just watched confused as her hands hey started to glow. Damon didn't know what she was doing but he felt cool, relaxed and at peace. She removed her hands but Damon clasped them.

"Don't stop." He pleaded softly.

He brought her down to the floor holding her in place as she pushed as much magic into making him feel calm. They sat like that in silence all night as Damon wrapped his leather jacket around her shivering body, chin leaning on her damp locks.

**To be continued...**

**AN: Anways hope you like and please review if you do **** sorry for any spelling /grammar mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: I'm so disappointed I haven't been updating regularly but hope you still give this a read :) Basically memory lane hit me with a huge writers block also have university now. Didn't know how to stay with the general way the episode went and insert BAMON moments effectively but once I got it I went with it. Hope I did okay. I already know what I'm doing for episode 6, 7 and 8 so just need to finish off episode 5. Sorry again for the disastrous delays. **

Chapter 3: My Memory lane.

Damon didn't know for how long he'd been asleep but when he looked down he found Bonnie still, cradled serenely in his arms. It was completely surreal the two being in such close proximity in such an intimate situation, when they weren't at odds with one another. Damon tenderly brushed some of her chocolate locks out of her caramel coloured face, taking advantage of her not being in position to run as fast as she could away from him. She looked so angelic and relaxed her cheeks rosy pink and her mouth slightly open. Damon's shirt was soaked through from her still damp and extra curly locks. He wasn't sure when Bonnie had stopped her magic because the relaxed and at ease feelings she'd given him were still there. He felt cool and free, almost like he was out in the sun on bright spring day, smelling the flowers and fresh air. Bonnie's long eyelashes soon fluttered open. Her sparkling green orbs seemed to stare right past him.

Bonnie didn't even realise she was in Damon's arms. She wasn't particularly alert this early in the day and was always very confused and disorientated first thing. Bonnie finally made out the shape of a face hovering above her but the sun streaming in from the living room window was still completely blinding her as to who it was.

"Too sleepy". She moaned pouting slightly before she started to mutter obscenities.

"Ahhhh F n sake Daylight! My eyes! Pillow bloody uncomfortable!" She wriggled a little till Damon spoke.

"Hey little witch I'm not your damn bed silly. Wow you know you're like an angel when you sleep until that trap of your opens and the fiery hell witch that threatens to incinerate me all the time pops up."

Bonnie shot up in shock immediately bumping heads with Damon.

"Ow!" They both muttered in unison.

"What are you saying ow for your a vampire? And I just don't like mornings so sue me! Wait what are you even doing here holding me like a baby?" She groaned as he seemed to simply smirk his lopsided grin at her. She wouldn't lie she was slightly relieved to see he was his smug self and wasn't a wreck this morning. She wasn't used to dealing with the latter. It had been such a surprise to see him falling apart the night before and Bonnie hadn't known what to do with herself. She was pleased that she'd decided to help him. It didn't mean she'd do it all the time though she thought to herself. Her feeling bad for him didn't cancel out all the horrible things he'd done to her.

She gently broke free of him and got to her feet. Damon quickly stood awkwardly, powerful ice eyes locked onto her.

"What happened?" She said groggily

"We fell asleep."

"No duh Sherlock"

Damon couldn't help smile again and let out an involuntary cackle.

"Don't smile or laugh you look and sound like one of the hyenas from the Lion king."

"Huh?" he said looking confused. He didn't like not knowing stuff.

"You know the Lion king, hakuna matata, Disney?" She pulled her duh face at him. "I thought you said you knew everything. For someone with the mind frame of a child in kinder garden how could you not know about Disney? You'd be enchanted by Little Mermaid, totally your sort. The only thing she wears is a shell bikini over her massive breasts." Bonnie got lost in her ramblings which she usually did in the mornings, that was what Caroline always loved most about sleepovers with Bonnie, her momentary ditzy sessions when she first woke up. Bonnie finally came back from her rant and finished with "well now I know why you're so damn miserable all the time!"

Damon chuckled even harder. He'd never got the pleasure of seeing this side to Bonnie. It was always death glares, threats or avoidance. "I'm going to ignore your comment about me being a child. I mean for starters look at this body it's all man and Okay okay calm yourself I'll Google it laters. Since I've taken to making sure you don't do anything stupid of late I'll be hanging around a lot more. We'll have plenty of time to watch the little barmaid or whatever you just said. Is there anything you're not passionate about by the way?"

"Yeah you! You wrecked my living room. I don't know what got you moody but if I'm honest I'm stunned you came here?"

"Why wouldn't I? See that dazzling smile of yours that lifts at the comers when you're thinking of burning me alive, which by the way is 99.9% of the time. You should really see a therapist about that. You know they say we are always meanest to the people we like the most, what ya think? Sides my little favourite nothing cheers me up more than knowing I've annoyed you." He said dripping with his usual sarcasm but there was something unsaid he was trying to hide. He smirked again but then went serious. "Don't get a heart attack on me for this but thank you for you know." Damon trailed off looking at his feet.

Bonnie was a little caught off by that, Damon looking vulnerable and soon moved away from him. She didn't want him to think one moment last night had bonded them. If he thought that's all it took to get on her good side he was sorely mistaken. To tell the truth though Bonnie was scared, scared of getting to know Damon and what that meant letting go of. It felt so right to help him out of whatever had got him in a mood but now she was worried about Grams. What would Grams think of her helping vampires and leading the Bennet line down the same paths her ancestors had taken, to their own detriment? Was it betrayal to so much as tolerate someone who was partially responsible for her death? And then there was him trying to kill Caroline and his lack of sympathy in general. But he wasn't here hurting her now was a thought that kept bouncing around in the confines of her mind. Bonnie quickly noticed she was only in Damon's jacket and her towel was nowhere to be seen.

"I pulled it out from under my jacket. Didn't want you catching a chill in that wet thing." Damon said as if reading her face. "Don't worry I didn't peek _even if I wanted to." _he smirked.

Bonnie's hands immediately went to her hips staring up at what had recently become her own little stalker. "You know Damon you're a little like Edward Cullen with all your creepy ways." She smiled knowing this was going to annoy the eldest Salvatore. She knew he would hate being compared to a vampire she no doubt believed he compared his own brother to. She then recalled what he'd said a moment ago. "Wait a minute what do you mean you've taken to making sure I don't do anything stupid? There is no way someone as foolish as you could even tell if I were doing something ridiculous."

"Wow Bonnie all you've admitted is that we are just so similar. You know I could get used to this. I love exasperating you. It's so much fun it may even be... wait ...is it... yes it is better than sex!" he chimed wriggling his eyebrows ridiculously, waiting for her eyes to spark with annoyance.

Bonnie squinted glaring with frustration before she moved into the kitchen as Damon quickly followed. She hated mornings even more now; it was the worst time in the world for encounters with Damon.

"Can you cook? You incredible pest."

"Well yes witch nice to see you asking me a question rather than threatening me." He smirked

"Okay breakfast. If you insist on doing whatever it is this is. I want breakfast. Pancakes and bacon, sausages, eggs and toast, wait make it fried toast. I also want waffles with honey and blueberries on.

"And you think eating blood is gross you peculiar little thing. I have no idea how you stay so perky and tight looking."

Bonnie made a face of disgust.

"I'm male I notice even old man Stefan must have. Women so dumb so clueless. I expect better from you Bennet considering your cynical about everything else." Damon went on while searching though her kitchen cabinets.

Bonnie watched in awe. She really thought asking him to cook would get rid of him. He didn't seem like the bossed about or domesticated type. _Looks like whatever he's avoiding he's come here to do it. _She shook her head dumbfounded.

"So what was that last night how'd you make me feel so..."

"Peaceful?"

"I don't know it just sort of came to me."

"What you didn't read it in Emily's grimoire?" he said face clearly showing he was impressed even though he wanted to appear nonchalant.

"Nope. Emily could do her own spells and I decided to give it a try. Needed to think of some white magic to balance out some of the darker ones she's got in her grimoire"

"So you can just make people feel stuff?"

"No. It's kind of what they say about love. You can't force someone to feel real love. Same with this really you have to unlock it in the person, has to be already there somewhere. You just have to search. So I tried to get you to focus on a time you were relaxed and not a complete crazy, explosive, alcoholic, homicidal slutty, overly cocky, arrogant..." Damon swiftly moved to cover her mouth,

"You made your point honey."

Bonnie bit his hand gently to get him to move, which only made Damon more keene on spending time getting to know her better. If he had a real friend he was realising she was the sort of person who would really get him and his humour. They have so much fun and he'd always be entertained. He could never grow tired of her for sure.

Bonnie bit him again and continued when he smirked and moved crossing his arms. He couldn't wait to hear what was coming out of her mouth next as he towered over her capturing her eyes. "So yeah I wasn't sure any remotely normal, sane feelings could exist in you. But there they were buried under that metal, chained up, padlocked frozen leather clad heart of yours, that Elena seemed to think actually beat." she said sugar sweetly poking his chest.

"Charming as ever Bonnie." He said stoking her cheek which got him a frown in response. The little witch actually had it in her head that her comebacks made Damon want to go away. It made him chuckle on the inside because reality was it only made him want to hang out with her more. "I had a few flashes of when I was a kid with my mother." He blurted out frowning himself not knowing why he confessed that.

"Yeah I'm sorry." Bonnies tone changed to genuinely sincerity. If there was one thing she knew about, losing your mother was life changing. It damaged you for good. "Stefan mentioned she died in childbirth. He said you told him about her though. She was apparently very kind, sweet and beautiful."

"Yes she was. She had black hair and blue eyes. I mirror exactly the way she looked apart from her soft smile and the warmth that her pale face embodied. I almost had forgotten her smile till last night." Damon cleared his throat. This was getting too personal. "Stefan took after our father, the ugly one. Can you do it again?" Damon asked after a moment of silence and after trying to drop the subject but found he couldn't. His mother was the only woman who'd genuinely loved him. "I mean make me remember my mother, the memoires I had with her? 150 years makes certain things fade in clarity. Maybe some other time." Damon quickly changed the topic seeing slight nervousness in Bonnie. It wasn't her fault and he wanted to kick himself mentally. How could he be talking about the losses he faced when she'd lost her grandmother only months ago and partly because of him?

Bonnie felt a pang of guilt though that she usually wouldn't get with him and she felt like she should talk to him about what got him so troubled last night. But they weren't friends it wasn't her job to ask was it? She was in a personal tug of war with herself. Bonnie was kind, loyal and always there for people, She didn't want to be hard or cold to anyone but she had to balance protecting the town too. Wincing her chest still hurt from the wolf paw marks. Damon was invading her personal space in seconds.

"I can fix that you know." He moved his jacket off her shoulders to touch her bare skin.

"Yeah with your crazy lady out on the loose I think not." she joked but was really anxious. She wasn't used to be around Damon this long.

"She is not my lady!" he almost growled.

"Sorry I err" Bonne could see he wanted nothing to do with Katherine anymore. It was relieving to know they wouldn't be causing trouble together. She was still surprised and tried to recover. "Well I guess she's no one's lady. Lady is a term that doesn't really apply to man eating sluts does it? God how does she have the same face as Elena when she's a total metal case?"

Damon grunted_. I don't know if there that different_.

"She seriously back for Stefan?" Bonnie wanted to slap herself. Stefan getting the girls according to Elena was a huge sore spot for Damon, one even she wouldn't intentionally mention, she was above that.

"Yes!"Damon bit out

"Well I admit he's a hawtee but he's no Angel. I mean why so many girls so worked up?"

"Angel? I thought that's exactly what he is? saint Stefan to the rescue." Damon asked intrigued, playing with her hair again while she ate her food, too hungry to stop him.

"You know I mean the show right? Now he was delicious especially when he was all broody and protective in his white shirt and blue velvet blazer (season 1episode 1 and two ). He didn't always where black like you two. I mean you guys are seriously depressing try some red, blue or purple once in a while. He was also much cuter, gave his girl his leather jacket and a gift when they first met. His hotness was even better when he was all evil Angelus, with his leather pants and spiky hair. He was a little creepy at points you know watching Buffy while she slept. That's I guess the only thing you vampires do in real life too huh?" She went on a tangent eating bacon while Damon looked at her amused, pure fascination etched on his face at this unique and enchanting teenage girl. "Why can't real vamps be as awesome seriously it's disappointing? I mean why don't you and Stefan have leather pants? You know you pretend to be this cool young guy but really your and old man! You have no idea what us youngsters are into." she finished fork with a mouth full of pancake mid air. _What the hell was that rant about? _

"Okay someone has an obsession with vampires despite their professed hatred of them. Watched it once and hated it. Angels is so broody like Stefan and boring, Spike had good music taste but turned all whipped once again over Buffy. What was so damn special about her?"

"What's so special about Elena?" Bonnie blurted curiously.

Damon was taken aback as he really couldn't pin point what he liked and decided to just go on "Yeah and well when I was a child it was about discovery, playing outside, going hunting, dances and dinners. It was not about sitting on the couch eating crap and watching TV. So if that makes me old then well well..."

"Well?"

"You annoy me!"

"Yeah yeah I do." Bonnie grinned trying to act sinister. "Now I want to go see Caroline. She's texted me like 20 times and I'm worried. So you can let yourself out. I'm sure you have way more interesting things to do. You know other people to annoy. Stefan must be wondering where you've gotten too. It must really traumatise him when his little misguided child goes walk about.

Bonnie turned gobbling the last of her pancakes down.

"Wait!" Damon didn't like this. They shared a trusting moment last night like they were friends but she was trying to pull away he could sense it. He didn't know where he stood with Elena but he'd realised something, he didn't want to get along with Bonnie because she was Elena's friend. He was noticing things about Bonnie, qualities he admired and things she understood about him. He wanted to be her friend of his own accord. Not everything had to be about Elena. He knew after everything he'd done to her it wasn't going to be easy for them to come to common ground but he wished they could try. Sometimes she was so like him, so afraid of getting hurt and letting people in.

"What?" she said a little exasperated.

"Look I know we aren't exactly BFFs _yet_ but you helped me last night and we had an amount of understanding I'd hate for that to be gone. Tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Bonnie!"

"I'm just worried about Tyler that's all. Look he told the wolf to stop last night and it listened and that isn't it the wolf I mean Mason he kind of..."

"What?" Damon looked at her instinctively becoming wary and protective

"Well as soon as I ran in on the scene he stopped attacking Stefan and Caroline and zoned in on me. He tackled me and was like staring and sniffing me. It was all just weird. And I had this horrible vision of vampires hunting werewolves."

"Yeah we gathered some info at duke. They are lethal to us so we tried to wipe them out first."

"Yeah but a few survived. Lockwood's must have been one of them. I wonder how they become that way. Is it like vampires or are they born like it? You think Tyler will turn? If so he's going to he'll need a little help."

"Not from you he won't!" Damon almost yelled.

"Stop that. Only allowed to help vampires am I?"

Damon signed. "What's with you and lost causes? First Caroline now Tyler. Hey I won't complain if I can be one." He wiggled his eyebrows avoiding the fact she was losing her temper with him.

"You're not a lost cause you are fully aware of the silly things you do. I mean seriously sometimes the stunts you pull I mean you think Caroline is a dumb blonde."

"Woah woah no one compares me to Barbie. No way Bennet." Damon shook his head furiously.

"Look stop pouting like a girl and go home blondie bear. I mean Damon." she pretended to slap her forehead as if she made a mistake.

"You are something else you know that?"

"Whatever didtzy Damon."

_Why am I finding it so easy to tease him _Bonnie suddenly wondered_. I shouldn't be this light hearted with him should I?_

"Woman you are my equal in the arts of irritation I give you that but you haven't hard my master plan yet. I'm goonna get Mason and slip some silver into him, expose him as the little doggy dog that he is. Wanna come? Wait on second thought no you stay here. Mason Lockwood is not going near you."

Bonnie knocked excitedly waiting for Caroline to come along. She had been so worried about her after the incident with Matt and Caroline's decision to break up with him. It really made Bonnie want to cry. Caroline had always secretly liked Matt but never had a chance with Elena in the picture. She finally got him to see the real her and this is how it ended. It just wasn't right. But she'd respected Caroline needed to be alone. This morning however the blonde had called wanting a girly day and to just forget the drama. She'd seemed so adamant about it and that they attend Jenna's BBQ, Bonne was having great difficulty saying no.

"Care bear what's taking so long?" she asked through the letter box after ringing the bell three times. _She has inhuman speed on her side now. There's no way she's still changing outfits._ Bonnie chucked to herself thinking of Caroline speeding round her room like a headless chicken. Even when they were kids the blonde would take hours trying out her Barbie dresses. She'd hold them up asking about which hair bows would go nicer with it and whether it was better to use her mini mouse bag or hello kitty one. Bonnie would just sit on Caroline's bed playing with her dolls, kicking her feet while singing to herself, as Caroline insisted she let her style her curls to suit her dungarees. To this day Bonnie didn't know how you could style hair to suit a pair of dungarees but she loved Caroline for her randomness.

The door soon swung open revealing a slightly flustered Caroline. "Hey Bon Bon sorry I was sleeping. It helps curb the cravings you know to not be so awake and alert to everything around me. So we hitting the shops with Elena then heading to the BBQ? I want to spend the whole day with you guys no leaving me okay?" she said the last part a little desperately.

"Um well definitely the shops part but think I'll skip the BBQ need to stop by the boarding house and chat some more to Stefan."

"What NO! I mean I just want a girly day with my friends. Please I wanna do normal things! Besides I thought you didn't like being around Stefan and Damon for too long anyways. Please BB. She smiled her 20 watt smiling making her big blue eyes like pools that always reduced Bonnie to mush. Caroline was doing this for her. Katherine had just been in her room mere minutes ago telling her to keep Elena away from Stefan while she visited him. She'd made sure she complied by threatening the one thing Caroline couldn't live without and that was Bonnie. If it came down to lying to Elena or hurting Bonnie Caroline wouldn't even hesitate in her decision. She'd been so glad Bonne hadn't just waltzed in the door. The thought of Katherine snapping Bonnie's neck like she threatened still had her trembling.

"Okay sweetie. Hey hey calm, don't hyperventilate I'm right here. She rubbed the blonde's shoulders. We'll do whatever you want today. Hey I still got some of Damon's cash can you say kerching!"

The drive to Elena's was pretty peaceful although Caroline seemed in a huge rush to get there which was a little odd. Caroline and Elena had one of those almost frenemy relationships. The thing that tied them together was there mutual love for Bonnie. It was also a thing that on Caroline hated most about Elena. She felt Elena always stole her away. The fact she was speeding off to meet said girl when she could just hang out with Bonnie all by herself was a little suspicious even for Bonnie.

The girls soon headed into their last store. "Come on guys we should get to the BBQ. Damon's wormed his way in and god knows what he's doing. I hate him!"Elena moaned.

"I thought you and him were BFF'S. I mean I agree what he did was unforgivable." Caroline said distaste apparent after being told about what happened to Jeremy. "But from what I've observed you always forgive him. Even knowing what he did to me, so forgive me if I don't get on the sympathy wagon."

Wow was Caroline's truth giving abilities amplified these days thought Bonnie. Not sure how to mediate her two friends.

"What happened when you went to duke?" Bonnie asked Elena genuinely interested. "Something has obviously got the eldest Salvatore upset that's all."

"No it's just when we were on the trip I may have used him a little to get some information on Katherine and my history. He was playing dumb and refusing to help unless I was nice and spoke to him. He manipulates people all the time. I don't think what I did was as mean and backstabbing as he says it is. Maybe I made him think there was a possibility he hadn't lost me forever. He got pissed and accused me of leading him on; using the feelings I knew he had for me and the effect I supposedly have on him. He even compared me to Katherine. What's that all about?"

Bonnie could see Caroline itching to say _too right you have both of them worshiping at your alter_ but Bonnie squeezed her leg gently as if saying _hell no let's not go there_.

"Hey speaking of that nightmare of a man who is still hot let's not deny. Now that I'm in on the supernatural you gonna fill me in on why you hate Damon Bonnie? Something tells me Elena makes all the drama about her but you've been suffering more." The blonde said gaining a small smile from Bonnie. Caroline would always be there for her and have a back. The blonde didn't care about much but her senses where heightened and very intuitive when it came to Bonnie and she was a completely different person with her.

Elena kept her mouth shut knowing Caroline had too right just got put in her place.

Bonnie winced at the memoires . "God where to start." Bonnie chimed trying to hide the need to cry.

"Well apart from having a bad vibe form the minute I met the arrogant fool, you remember the necklace? Well he stalked me and threatened me to get it. He even made us fall out because you were compelled to be on his side and help him. Then when Emily took over my body he bit me and if it weren't for Stefan he probably would have finished me off. Bonnie paused Damon had argued many times he hadn't wanted to kill her that night; she shook the thought from her head though. One thing she knew was that the part about Stefan was so true yet she'd been very distant from the younger Salvatore as well, wanting to like him but waning to respect grams and stay away from vampires. "After that he followed me some more trying to act like he wanted to be friends but really wanting to use me for spells and to open the tomb which I didn't want to." Bonnie paused she was fighting tears. Then I got kidnapped by a vampire who also wanted the spell cast. That's when it hall went wrong forever. The day everything changed and I just can't be the old Bonnie anymore. When Stefan came to rescue me and Elena, Grams had helped track us down using a spell. From that moment she tangled herself back up in the vampire drama that dragged Emily down too. She had had enough and she agreed to open the tomb. I didn't know that although a vampire could temporarily enter they couldn't come back out. Damon took Elena in with him as collateral. When Stefan heard her scream he ran in after her knowing he wasn't ever coming back. I asked Grams to continue to completely break the wall down. I should have known it was too powerful. I didn't think at the time but she let it drain her so it didn't drain me. I was so relieved when we got home but I'd been so so wrong. I went to make her some tea and when I came to see her I thought she was sleeping but I touched her and she was cold. The spell had killed her. If it hadn't been for Damon wanting to open the tomb she would be here still, making us apple pie and freaking us out with her psychic mumbo jumbo as we used to call it when we were little remember? She asked weakly. Bonnie was being completely honest as to how she felt AT THE TIME but she knew Damon had been nice to her the last few days. She couldn't be sure anymore she wholly blamed him but when the memories hit they hit hard killing all sense. "As you now know Katherine wasn't even in the tomb and Grams died for nothing. She warned me not to get involved with vampires but I did it for Elena. I sacrificed one family member for another and I sometimes catch myself wondering was it worth it? Elena doesn't seem to care what I lost." She whispered the last part so only Caroline could here. "Although I'm sure Grams won't mind if I have one favourite vampire." She smiled sadly looking at Caroline.

Elena sat in the back seat in shock. Bonnie hadn't talked to her once about any of this and to here it straight off she complete understood where she was coming from now. It killed her to know she'd neglected her so much. She would always regret that.

"What the he'll Elena?" Caroline suddenly erupted after the last shred of truth had been shared and Bonnie's last tear dropped. "You stood by Damon when he did all that to our Bonnie! You neglected her!" Caroline screamed she was infuriated to know Bonnie went through all of that without her and without Elena. All the sad looks Bonnie always gave when she saw Stefan, Damon and Elena together. The way she avoided them, it all made sense now. Elena had chosen them over Bonnie in her mind, even after everything Bonnie had done and grams had done to help them. It was like spitting on Grams grave Caroline thought, the way Elena had just been going on letting herself be happy and not thinking of Bonnie. She was also pissed because Grams had been more of a mother to her than Liz had and she'd died for absolutely nothing, leaving Bonnie all on her own. Suddenly Caroline let her heightened sensitivity since becoming a vampire and amplified feelings get the better of her but she couldn't help the fury she was feeling. They all kept asking Bonnie for spells and help with the stupid situations they all got into. How could they do that so unsympathetically? Caroline began to think helping Katherine was a good thing. If Elena and Stefan were separated maybe all there problems would go away. Her thoughts flashed to Stefan though, the guy who'd been so helpful to her. She couldn't really be angry at him could she? Maybe she should focus on helping Bonnie mend the broken ties she had with Stefan at least. She wasn't too sure about Damon.

"Can we get to the party now?" Bonnie whined not wanting to talk anymore.

Entering the party they found Jenna far on her way to tipsy land. Bonnie went straight for the grill Alaric was working. She wouldn't lie she was extremely excited about stuffing her face. She Picked up her steak, grabbed some fries, sausages and ketchup. Turning around she collided with Damon's statue firm body. Looking up she met a pair of irritated blue eyes.

"What the he'll are you doing here? I told you not to come."

Bonnie's eyes twinkled with annoyance as her hands went straight to her hips, attitude completely apparent.

"And since when do I do what you tell me Damon? You seem to be under some illusions about how we work. You ask for Emily's necklace I say no! You want to open the tomb I say no! You wanna kill Caroline I say no! you want me not to come here I say well come on finish the sentence."

Damon simmered with frustration. She was the biggest challenge to his massive ego he'd ever encountered. She never failed to ride him hard. He smiled at his little innuendo.

"Has it ever occurred to you little witch that maybe you are so unfortunate because you don't listen to me? Like it or not I know what's best for you and you know what's best for me. We have an understanding of each other. We compliment each other's personalities. So hush up! Now that your here we might as well have fun." He handed her a shot. "Jenna wants to play charades and you're on my team. We are gonna crack Mason for sure. You any good with wolf trivia?"

"Fine but only because when left you own devises you're a disaster."

"See. You totally get me."

"Please doesn't talk just look pretty." she put her finger to his plump lips.

Damon couldn't help pout. "So you think I'm just a pretty face?"

"You honestly trying to tell me you have a brain?" she probed his forehead "apart from that little head of yours."She looked down wiggling her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't tease me with such talk witch. I might just have to prove you wrong. He twirled a lock if her hair."

"Yeah I just ate a huge steak and chips really don't want to vomit."

"You know your I'm not gonna blush and drop my panties at your sexiness is starting to hurt my feelings. Even Elena checks me out after I killed her brother no less, so does Caroline despite me being mean to her and my god Jenna, whoa considering she's meant to be pissed at me she still eyes me like candy.

"It's all in your head and Alaric is hotter than you."

"WHAT the hell are you on witch?"

"I guess I prefer the hot teacher scenario more than the ancient, old, looks like a shrivelled up prune when he doesn't have blood kind of guy."

He was right about one thing and Bonnie knew it. She knew how to rile him up and banter with him. It was simply easy for her to make his eyes intense and eyebrows furrow.

"Hey guys you ready Jenna is getting impatient." Came Masons voice. "Oh hi didn't see you behind this brick wall." he gestured to Damon. "Names Mason." he held out his hand. But Damon stood in the way.

"Damon stop being a rude fuck!"

"Sorry about him." Bonnie tried to step out from behind and shake his hand but Damon instead put a bowl of nachos and one popcorn into her hands. "Come on hurry up Bonnie let's all go play charades."

"It's nice to meet you Mason." Bonnie said smiling before taking her seat next to Damon on the couch.

"Okay Caroline and Elena you're on one team. Me and Alaric will be on the other and Bonnie, Mason and Damon to go together. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go Damon." wiggled his hand in the air excitedly before her grabbed the red marker pen and started scribbling quite well a werewolf in a tu tu.

Caroline immediately began screaming, excited wanting to get it right while Damon waved his hands around poking the drawing.

"Dancing with wolves."

"Good job Mason." Jenna chimed completely unaware of Elena, Alaric Damon and Bonnies looks of concern.

They went round again after Alaric guess on Mason's drawing of twilight.

"Okay Bonnie it's your go." Damon smiled asking with his eyes if shed play his game. Bonnie Began to draw two flags and a wolf which had even Damon stumped.

Caroline frowned. "What the he'll is that BB? Come on more clues I wanna win one."

Bonnie started laughing but was halted by Mason.

"An American Werewolf in London." He smiled at her.

Caroline freaked when Elena wanted to leave check on Stefan.

"No I'll drive just let me tell Bon to catch a ride with Damon." She didn't want her to be near Damon after what she'd told her but she would be safer with him given the Katherine situation. It was also harder to lie to Bonnie than Elena, so it was better she wasn't there.

Bonnie helped herself to cola. Damon had quickly vanished to annoy Alaric and Bonnie was relieved her new body guard was taking a break. Damon being protective and wanting to look out for her was something she was having great difficulty getting her head round. _but I guess it's nice sort maybe._ Everything in the car journey had brought up a lot for her about him BUT she couldn't fight that he was trying with her; she just wasn't sure why and how she was meant to respond.

Turning around she found Mason staring.

"Sorry didn't mean to alarm you." he leant by the kitchen island a few feet away from her. "Nice game with the wolf jokes very creative I must say."

"We try. Gotta say though twilight very uncreative on your behalf."

"Well didn't think pretty vamp would get it otherwise. We huh you and Damon an item?"

"God no!" _how weird how could anyone think we look like boyfriend and girlfriend? Okay now I'm paranoid Do we seriously look like a couple to people?_

"Look in any case I don't want to be tied to old feuds. It doesn't have to be that way.

Tell your guardian vampire that okay? Whatever problems our ancestors had with each other it should've gone to the grave with them. I don't want any trouble and the reason we keep getting to these messes is because we doom ourselves to follow history."

"Then why'd you tried to kill Stefan and Caroline? And me look what you did." she pointed to her paw marks. "So how do I know you being truthful about wanting to get along."

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I know I tackled you but I couldn't stop at the time and I didn't know I hurt you so bad." He said looking at her bruised beaten up chest. "I swear I'd never hurt a poor defenceless girl on purpose, I'm not that kind of guy. I can't control the change. I was trying to tie myself up in the old Lockwood slave quarters when I sensed you and Tyler. I was so afraid of hurting my nephew and an innocent bystander that I ran and it was too late. It's my nature to seek out vampires then when I found them and there you were. Your scent it's so different to anything I've experienced that I was momentarily hypnotised by it. But you're not a vampire? What are you?"

"I'm a teenage girl that that's all." She deadpanned. She didn't know him and had nothing against him if he really couldn't control it but she just wanted to keep her secret and he was Tyler's uncle what would he think of it all? "Your senses must be off." she said nervously. "What's gonna happen to Tyler he'll be okay right? I wanna help him."

"Wish I had someone like you to have protected me. He's lucky. I promise he'll be okay because I don't want this for him and I won't harm you and yours.

"Truce?" they nodded in agreement.

All Damon saw when he walked in was Bonnie with her paw marks exposed. He saw red.

"Go!" he ordered Bonnie.

"Err no!"

"I'm not pissing around get now!"When she didn't he yanked her into the hall.

"Woah man easy. Was just telling her we all know what we are let's call it a truce. Things don't have to be nasty between us. We can both coexist here if we just get along."

"That's all you said to her then? You didn't threaten her?" Damon paused. He'd go along with this for now and catch him off guard later. He didn't trust this guy and he would not let him near the women in his let so easily. "I guess truce it is then." They shook on it but as mason left Damon grabbed a silver knife.

Bonnie stood in the hallway seething. "Who do you think you are?" she screeched. But Damon just grabbed her. Bonnie tried touse her power bur Jenna burst in and she stopped.

"I'm taking Bonnie home since Caroline and Elena left."He smiled at Jenna. "Hope you've grown to like me a Little more."

"Yeah well don't hold your breath Damon. I've been charmed by many a you before and what is it with you and teenage girls?" she gestured to the way he was holding Bonnies arm.

"I'll prove you wrong Jenna." he winked.

"Now witch we are going after him. Silver knife through the heart what ya think?"

"No he called a truce he means no harm! And he's Tyler's uncle. He just lost his father you can't do that. What is with you and taking peoples loved ones away? Stop and think for god's sake. You say you've changed and you want me to believe you but thisis what I mean Damon you won't change if you keep this up. If you do this don't come to me ever again for help, any of you! I was almost considering thinking about giving you the benefit of the doubt, despite what I said to Caroline earlier today but you just can't help yourself."

All this hit a huge nerve with Damon leaving him speechless as Bonnie stormed off.

Bonnie instead headed to the boarding house in a last attempt to get someone to stop things escalating with Mason. Coming in through the ajar door Bonnie instantly heard Stefan screaming in agony. Turing around she came face to face with Katherine.

"Hello Little Bennet. It's Nice to see you just like Emily helping my Stefan out."

"What did you do to him?"

"Relax I love him. But I'll kill that little Doppler if they keep seeing each other. Speaking of me can just hear her now."

"Touch her I'll kill you!"

Within seconds Katherine was across the room throttling Bonnie throwing her into the bookshelf hard.

"Look I'm not gonna kill ya. Emily did mean something to me and for now I'll see how things play out. Just stay away from this fight. I know that's what you really want."

Elena soon burst through the door, coming face to face with her ancestor. She was instantly mesmerised. The picture had obviously not hit deep enough but seeing her in front of her now. They really were a spitting image, not even a single freckle different.

"Stefan are you okay? They asked scared after Katherine zoomed out and as he limped into view.

"Bonnie oh my god am okay are you?"

"I'll be fine. But she will hurt you Elena if you two continue to see each other. You guys seriously need to think about what you're doing. I'm gonna find Caroline."

Stefan and Elena momentarily shared a look. It had to be why Caroline had kept Elena away they thought in unison. She was working for her but they couldn't tell Bonnie that. She either wouldn't believe it and she'd get upset with them and run to Caroline or she'd be infuriated and take on Katherine to protect Caroline.

"Caroline did this. She was acting so crazy today." Elena finally spoke aloud.

"I'm sure she had a reason." Stefan interjected. "What matters is we give Katherine a show."

Bonnie went straight into Caroline's room waiting for her.

Caroline immediately started hyperventilating and crying. "Omg she said she wouldn't hurt you. I messed up it's my fault."

"Who did? Sweetie what's wrong? "

"Katherine she came and said I had to spy or shed kill you Bon I can't live without you. She knelt in front of her friend, her sister. I have do this properly and exactly how she says."

"No we'll call Elena and Stefan and make a plan."

"No, no diverting from Katherine's wishes. Not again. I'm not risking you. She's not stupid. She'll smell a rat a mile off. I'm gonna break them up there's nothing you can do Bonnie. You can't tell you're my best friend and think about if she goes after Matt next or Tyler and Jeremy, my mum? you've been so right in wanting to protect this town and it's my turn now."

Bonnie crossed her fingers when promising and called Stefan and Elena. She was doing this Caroline as well. She wouldn't have her on Katherine's leash like some dog. She confirmed their suspicions they already had and the couple later that night fed Caroline a break up. With Caroline unaware they knew they could make her reaction and everyone else's more genuine.

Damon wanted to kick himself at rushing head first into things yet again. He should have listened to the witch. He himself had said she knew what was best for him and stabbing Mason with a silver knife only for him to heal definitely wasn't. The truce was off and he had made a new enemy yet again, one that could easily hurt him and those he cared about. He was fuming and things were about to get worse as he walked out of the grill into the dark street.

"Bad day?" came a female voice he knew all too well. His eyes were immediately drawn to Katherine leaning against the grill wall.

"Bad century. Heard you were on the loose."

"What's the matter jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

"I don't do jealous, not with you, not anymore."

"Then why so pouty?"

"Tried to kill a werewolf and failed. I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well werewolves aren't easy prey."

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your bother? Don't try to be the hero Damon you'll end up dead."

"Been there done that, least this time it'll be worth it."

"Well who'll keep the witch safe if you're dead honey? Speaking of I'd hate to kick her arse again." With that Katherine walked off.

Damon was suddenly surprised he felt anxious for the witch, so worried he'd frozen, unable to even attack Katherine and headed straight for Bonnie instead. Yet again he thought to himself he failed to help her. He blocked out the fury he felt at Katherine knowing so much about werewolves when he knew nothing. . He put to the side the fact that she refused to share information unless it was with Stefan because now his concern was over Bonnie, who he felt now that he kept letting down.

When he reached her room however to touch the handle there was vervain all over it. The witch was once again mad and she didn't want to speak to him. _Great back to square one ._He used his senses and could tell she was injured and bleeding. He braced his hand on the door feeling the burn before going in quietly and cleaning the sleeping girl's wounds. She didn't have to believe he cared he just did.

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. I had to make her mad with him again in prep for episode 6 moments ****. Caroline will obviously warm to him in ep 5 and thank you to all of you who review my stories and alert and favourite them. It means just as much as when I started writing fan fiction. I didn't have any confidence before and you guys have made such a difference. Also was it just me or were Jeremy and Bonnie in episode 7 extremely cute? still endgame Damon for sure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I ****DO NOT**own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seektoinfringe any copyright laws.**ALL RIGHTS**belong to**LJ smith**& the**CW network****. **

**An: **I'd be surprised if anyone's reading this :( considering I've taken so long to update :( no excuse really so disappointed in myself :( sorry guys :( **Please review if you're still interested because I might cut the story if no one's still reading it. **

**Chapter 4: My kill or be killed**

After speaking to Bonnie the prior night Stefan had been so glad to see Mason at the Mystic falls park charity event. He had to make sure that despite what Damon had done they could stick by the truce. Stefan casually strolled over to him while he loaded his car. Leaning on said car he gave him a nod and his trademark genuine smile.

"You must be Stefan the other Salvatore."

"The sane one yeah. The one offering an apology."

"Not interested."

"Look my brother acted impulsively."

"You think?"

"You and Damon keep at each other's throats who's gonna get hurt next? I don't want that and you have family here so I can't imagine you want that either. How bout we quit the whole alpha male thing and call it a truce?"

"Funny I made that same offer to your brother but he turned it down with a knife."

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure you don't make another one. But in his defence you did attack me and two teenage girls, in a twisted way he was protecting us. You'd do the same for Tyler and Carol wouldn't you?"

"I apologised for my uncontrollable actions that night and that sweet teenage girl Bonnie, she accepted that. She was the one I did real harm to not your brother yet he's the one who went all guns a blazing. So you can tell your brother to watch his back."

Mason was starting to get on Stefan's nerves and it took a lot before anyone could get a reaction from patient Stefan. _Maybe Damon was right he is a problem and wow Damon really is possessive over Bonnie or maybe he was just taking any excuse to attack Mason? Why did i have to have a brother that needs a manual to decode?_ One thing's for sure whatever was said about the Salvatore brother relationship, he wouldn't let Mason threaten Damon in any way. Grabbing Masons arm and locking eye contact Stefan reminded him of that fact.

"Guess he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise your not as strong am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you and two of us. Think you're the one that needs to watch his back."

"If he comes at me..."

"He won't" Stefan held out his hand until a reluctant Mason shook it before walking away irritated.

"What you doing?" came a pesky almost childlike voice by Stefan's ear. That voice had been sneaking up on him and tickling his ear buds ever since he was born.

"Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"But I don't want peace." Damon whined bobbing his head from side to side. It really was hard to tell which brother was the eldest sometimes.

"Consider it opposite day." the young Salvatore chastised. "Although really I don't think I made any difference. First chance he gets he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because I have your back. So thanks a lot brother and Why are you bothering me anyway?"

"How rude you should count yourself lucky, alotta girls would love to be bothered by me."Damon smirked nudging his brother. "And I can't find the little witch you seen her? I was so close to chipping a huge chunk off that wall of hate she's created just for me and then she got all pissed at me for no valid reason. Bet you she's prancing around here with her I hate Damon badge on. I mean what's her fucking problem anyways? I didn't claw into her like doggy dog did? I was only trying to help. I had her back and for that she's mad. These teenage girls are so freaking painful at least in 1864 they didn't care what you did or said they just batted their eyelashes at you and waved their little hand fans."

"Damon are you quite done? And I thought girls in 1864 bored you to death anyways? Thought there was no challenge? And please stop pestering her. How many times does someone have to try to kill you for you to get the hint? I know it's hard for you to get your head around it but I care about Bonnie and I was starting to have a great friendship with her until the tomb incident. I want to get it back on track so please stop annoying her."

"Haven't you got enough friends? I mean the whole of high school likes you even Tyler. And as for the killing thing usually its once or do I have to remind you of Bree? But I make an exception with Bon Bon she is Elena's best friends after all."

"And that's why you are trying to be protective of her, to impress Elena?" Stefan said curiosity and intrigue clear on his face. He knew that Damon protecting Bonnie was nothing to do with his promise to Emily anymore so then what could it be? Damon was always working an angle but what was it this time? Stefan knew one thing for sure Bonnie was the only person that despite locking horns with Damon on a daily basis, almost burning him alive on founders day, not to mention multiple brain aneurisms, always lived to tell the tale. Damon had never laid a finger on her intentionally but even Elena had incurred Damon's wrath when they tried to cheat him out of their father's journal and the grimwoire. It was baffling to Stefan but he was happy it was the case, he really cared for Bonnie.

"No. Look the world doesn't revolve around you and Miss Gilbert, besides the little witch is the only person around here who has a personality that isn't dull as dish water. I mean Jeremy seems to think the role of my baby brother is up for grabs and keeps following me around like a damaged little kitten. Don't worry he won't replace you Steffie. Then there's Barbie vamp who when opens her mouth, to me it's all in one ear out the other. I mean do I care about vogue fashion? No. As long as it's black and soft give it to me! And oh my god I just realised I'm her maker I'll never get rid of her." Damon said as if in true pain. "Then there's Elena sometimes I like her _maybe even love her_ but other times I think she's the female version of you and I can't be kissing that urg. So I happen to have decided I'm going to make friends of my own accord. I'm going to be very selective about it. Not just anyone can be my friend you know? Liz is in, so is Ric and I'm working on convincing Bonnie to join my elite group. The rest of you just haven't proved yourself worthy of my presence."

"So what am I your frenemy?"

"Please hush Stefan sometimes its best you don't speak. You know I was going to blame your teenage girl moments on hanging out with Elena and Caroline, but yes I've seen what you get up to at Elena's and it's not hot steamy sex which is totally what I'd be up to you get me? I've seen while she's a sleep in your arms. You spend your time giggling at pretty little liars and the latest thing Aria, Emily, Hannah and Spencer get up to. It's embarrassing and yeah I know their names but only because I googled their arses after my 18th snack in a row wouldn't shut up about them. Now I'm off to find someone who deserves to indulge in conversation with me. I'll give you a hint she looks as edible as chocolate and has a thing for pyromania."

"Good luck brother I hope the aneurism will be worth it." Stefan couldn't do anything but shake his head at Damon. He knew he should probably be worried about the resident towns vampire and the witch getting into altercations, but the other part of him found it quite funny when they glared each other down especially since Bonnie always won. Stefan had really never met anyone as stubborn as Damon before.

Damon swaggered his way up to where Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were painting pillars waiting for Bonnie to move away from the other two so he could pester her. Bonnie marched away to get more paint, not wanting to be in the current tension between Caroline and Elena. She lifted the huge pot of white paint about to head back over to them and make sure they didn't get into a fight. It seemed to be brewing though with Elena knowing Caroline was working with Katherine. It wasn't Caroline's fault though she was just doing what she thought was right in order to protect those she cared about, something Bonnie knew all about.

"Need a hand?" Damon grabbed the bucket of paint from her talking out the brush and dotting her little nose. It was amazing how he continued to challenge her knowing full well she could burn him alive.

"Not from you" Bonnie rubbed her Caramel face to get rid of it. Irritation was clear on her face. She'd told him where to get off and here he was harassing her still.

"Ouch honey pie that burns"

"Burns huh?" Bonnie's hands were on her hips in seconds with a twinkle in her green eyes and a curve to her smile

"Not in public Bonnie! Let's save our Sadomasochistic activities for later. Speaking of have you heard Rihannas new song S&M it's totally about our relationship. Anyway's I have a very busy schedule you know many women to fuck and drain today but I'll clear the timetable for you if you'd like to come on over later? You do own stilettos right? Maybe something black and lacy with red lipstick and keep your hair curly. You know it's fascinating when you move each strand bounces?"

"Urg it's gonna take a 1000 showers to wash your smuttiness off of me. Wouldn't mind if it were Alaric though." Bonnie's eyes sparkled teasing the arrogant century old vampire before her.

"Witch don't even joke about that you're hurting my self esteem and you haven't even complimented me on my purple shirt."

"Why yes Damon your shirt it's very pretty, Happy?" Bonnie stopped joking emerald orbs piercing blue ones. "I meant it you know. If you killed Tyler's uncle last night I want you to stay away from me. I may not be able to stoop to your level and kill but I can't be a part of your petty vendettas. You can't keep using Elena as a bargaining chip to get me to help out either. That's all I'm good for to you people. You're such a user just like Katherine!"

"I am nothing like Katherine Bonnie." Damon's temper rose and he grabbed her arms painfully. "You have to at least know that deep down. You know witch why do you have to think the worst of me all the time? and that was rhetorical. If I wanna know the answer for real I'd go bug Stefanie she's my new teenage sister you know? And no MY little moral compass I didn't kill him honest. See the prick is still barging around talking to my friend the good sheriff. But I'll have you know I'm not the bad guy. Mason could be a real threat you know but your letting the hurt I've caused you get in the way of that. Me and you are not at war Bonnie. We are on the same side. We could be really good friends you know? Help each other?"

"Damon you have many people slurping up your charm but real friendship it's something that's long and loyal, you'd die for it and you take the person as you find them? And I doubt either of us would ever do that for each other?" Bonnie continued on ignoring his pondering eyes. "So you didn't hurt him?"She added after he failed to break out of thought.

"Yeah I didn't KILL him. You know witch I ...its all good my little charmed one." Damon put on his biggest smile hiding his confusion. He did like her for who she was and he was sure she could like him for him. She knew who he was and didn't ask him to be a better man. He would die for her, Stefan and Elena.

"What?"

"Okay Bonnie I may have to bend you over my knee and spank you for that. I mean you go all goo goo over Angel but you've never seen a hot Halliwell? Phoebe was too slutty for me and yes that's a shocking confession isn't it? but Prue she was hot stuff, very loyal, protective the die for your family type not to mention reprimanding and she always gave Cole slash Balthazar a hard time, ignoring the apparent sexual tension between them. Remind you of anyone?"

"Elena?"

"And I have my Caroline moment's sheesh witch. Now how are your wounds? Heard from the wench's mouth itself she hurt you. I'm sorry. Stefan should have been of more help if he was on my diet."

"Yeah well I'm fine now, had a good night's sleep too without perves climbing up my window or smashing up my house."

"Hey your house needed a little revamp, get it re VAMP and as for the window thing it's not perverse it's what most would call epic and charming. You're just not a normal teenage girl. I know Caroline would blackout if I did it to her, Carol and Liz would probably swoon too and Jenna would be all up on me saying Alaric who? Romeo was always doing it to Juliet you know?"

"Yeah well you're no Romeo and I'm no Juliet. We put up with each other purely because of Elena and Stefan."

"No YOU put up with me because of Elena and Stefan. In any case I happen to think you'd look hot in some Juliet period costume. You should have seen me back in the day with my sword out I could have been a great Romeo Bonnie." Damon started swaying around with a fake air sword mixing some karate moves in. He paused for a moment wondering what the hell he was doing. Damon didn't always realise it but he was so comfortable with her. In all honesty he didn't have to watch what he said around her like with Elena. Bonnie knew who he was.

"More like Casanova"

"Awww that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. To think you of all people comparing me to greatest lover in all the world. I'm honoured though I feel I should give you a demonstration to prove my worth." He winked seductively. "Though Vervain on the Door was a little hurtful last night I'm forgiving you after this compliment." He said jokingly but hurt was evident in the little crack in his voice. "But never do it again."Damon's grip tightened as he pulled her to his chest. "You could have been in danger and to get to you I weakened myself. If something was there attacking you I wouldn't have been strong enough to fight and keep you or myself safe."

"Firstly how long has it been since you've had sex because someone seems obsessed at the moment? Secondly you were at my house last night despite me telling you to piss off! Does the word privacy or space mean anything to you? And I do not need saving Damon especially not from you considering its you who usually puts me in danger in the first place!"

Damon fought through the fury her last words made him feel. Yes it was true on many occasions he had put her in danger but he'd been there to rectify his mistakes he thought. Not to mention she was pretty darn good at putting herself in risky situations. The way she was with Caroline was pure stupidity. I mean sleeping next to a blood hungry new vampire and making her a necklace that pretty much guaranteed she could attack her any time any place was ridiculous to Damon. Damon broke out of his anger and began to mimic her with his hand on his hips, while shaking one finger and his head, giving her all the attitude he could summon." Firstly how long has it been since you've had sex? Oh wait think Barbie covered this you haven't ever, holding out for me I suspect? And yes I have put you in trouble before and been the cause of it but I'm aware of that now and won't do it again. What do you think I was trying to do yesterday with Mason? I was just trying to keep you away from getting hurt by him again. You will always need my help and i will always give it to you. And Witch nothing could keep me away from having these special moments with you sides personal space is so overrated."

"Oh my god my secrets out." Bonnie dramatically put her hand on her forehead like a damsel in distress. "You won't tell anyone will you? I've been trying to hide it for so long. Oh Damon I want you I need you oh baby oh baby lets two become one oh please." She acted like an in love teenage girl swooning at prince charming. She put on quite the convincing show Damon had to admit, before her eyes began to simmer with defiance and irritation. "Oh Please if I wanna century old man I'll go find Hugh Heffner and become a play boy bunny. As for Mason we had a truce so he wouldn't have hurt me again. You would have only made things worse if you'd hurt him. So I guess I give you credit for that at least. I'm glad you listened for once. And as for nothing being able to stop these wonderful moments I wouldn't be too sure." Bonnie concentrated on a little child standing near Damon. Her glass soon flew over Damon's crotch.

"Sorry mister." The 3 year old blonde with pink tales pouted.

"Hehe it's not your fault he wet himself sweety. He's so old he has problems controlling his bladder. Come on lets go hang with some people our own age."

The girl giggled as Bonnie guided them to get some ice lollies. She smirked back at Damon who patted his crotch making a sexual gesture at her. "I'll be dreaming of that play boy bunny outfit all through the night maybe the whole week." He texted her. She didn't even want to know how he even got her number. She groaned at her failed attempt to annoy him. At least he didn't go through with hurting Mason. She wouldn't have been able be near him in that case.

Bonnie soon caught sight of Stefan. Yes she was trying so hard to stay away from vampires but Stefan was so sweet and it was hard to be mad at him for long. He had after all saved her life once upon a time.

"Hey Stefan by the way you having white, glistening paint all over your face makes you look like something out of twilight you know that right?"

"Thanks for that Bonnie" he said sarcastically as he smiled happy to have her talking to him.

"so you and Elena okay or you still fighting? They shared a knowing look.

"Yeah it's tough you know? It feels like there's no going back."

"It'll get better. Least the other crisis is under control."

"Huh?"

"Mason"

"Oh"

"Oh what?"

"Damon didn't tell you huh? He stabbed him with a silver knife only for him to heal, officially on his hit list now."

Bonnie was fuming. Stefan could see it and was a little nervous himself. He knew how she felt about harming innocent people. But in their defence they weren't all too sure he was harmless. However sometimes Damon and Stefan forgot the whole picture, the history these girls too had with this town and its people. Mason was Tyler's uncle so hurting him hurt Tyler and the girls had grown up with him, Matt and Jeremy.

Bonnie finally spoke calming herself.

"You know what I'm not even going to waste my time finding Damon and telling him off. I'm over it. I want nothing to do with him. You can't blame Mason for being pissed. We called a truce, that moron I warned him and now he's probably made everything worse for all of us. He's so selfish. Look Stefan I hope you can talk some sense into Mason, I really do but you have to know I can't keep bailing Damon out of his messes. That's all I seem to be doing with my life and I'm not his little pocket witch like Emily was to Katherine. You guys never even ask me how I am or what I've been up to. It's all about doing you favours and it doesn't feel like a friendship to me from either of you. I am done. Please keep me out if this from now on and keep him away from me."

Stefan didn't blame Bonnie at all. He knew it was true they all depended on Bonnie to sort their problems out. Stefan didn't want her to think that that was the only reason they hung out with her. It was far from it. Stefan cared a great deal for Bonnie. She was his friend and just like Elena and Caroline he did want to protect her. Sheila had been someone he admired and he wanted to remember her and honour her, dragging Bonnie down with him wasn't what he had in mind.

"I'm sorry Bonnie I know it always seems like we come to you to get us out of sticky situations and we are never there for you at any other time. I never wanted it to be like that. I need you to know you can always talk to me and trust me. You're my friend Bonnie and I'm here to protect and look after you. You are not alone, you'll always have me and I mean that you know considering the whole eternity thing." Stefan smiled and so did she. "From now on I promise to not involve you in mine and especially Damon's stupidity. I'll try my best to keep him away from you _not that it'll work i think he feels a bond to you. You've both been explosive lately. _In fact let's start now, no witches or vampires just two friends getting burgers?" Stefan gestured to the stand.

"You know you make it difficult to dislike you. Shame your brother's the antichrist."

"Haha no vampire talk Bonnie remember?"

"Yeah guess so you are buying right?" she teased

"Who's buying what?" Came Caroline's chirpy voice.

"Burgers, fries the whole shebang,"

"Oh yeah Steffie you know I'm in. Helps with cravings. Where's Elena?"

"We aren't exactly talking right now." Stefan bowed his head down he couldn't lie to Caroline even though she was lying to him right now. It didn't feel right.

"Yeah she mentioned maybe I should go see how she's doing?"

Bonnie and Stefan shared a look of oh hell those two are gonna kill each other before turning to fill their stomachs.

_What a damn dimwit! He's so fucking dumb for someone who reads so much and as for calling me stupid, jerk off! And how lame is that? oh Bonnie you can count on me you know for eternity. Urg i think i just vomited a little. Why'd he tell the witch what I did? Damn now what? She wants nothing to do with me. She's gonna try stay away from me but she's just as explosive and impulsive as me. She has no right to say I don't think about my actions when she spends most of her time hugging a newly turned baby vampire who could snap her like a twig. I'm gonna stick to her like glue till she sorts herself out and helps me sort myself out. Damn it every time I take a step forwards with her I get knocked back a thousand. When she helped me calm down and looked after me the other night it was the sweetest thing anyone's done for me. I thought maybe we were taking steps towards becoming friends but nope. And why does she think no one's her friend? Everyone's lucky to have someone like her. I don't think the only reason i go to her is for favours. I mean we were just talking now and i didn't ask for anything. What's her god damn problem?_

_She'll never talk to me again. Why does this even bother me she's not Elena? She's a tiny chocolate, curly haired, hot tempered little midget. That's all she is with her glarey green eyes. Oh please like she scares me. Sassy little attitude filled pain whose way funnier than any of the rest though. Urg look at them chatting and eating food like the best of buds. She's mine. My precious. _Damon hissed._ Woah note to self never watch lord of the rings again! Wow oh what a dick he can't even eat a burger without squirting ketchup all over his ugly face._

"Soda mister?" a brunette 11 year offered sweetly.

Damon took the offer appreciatively not noting the watchful eyes of Sheriff Forbes from the other side of the park.

"Why thank you darrrlin." he drawled in a southern accent smiling until his voice hitched and burnt. Damon spat huffing unable to breathe. As if on cue Stefan came running over, gesturing Bonnie follow but Bonnie shook her head and walked off. She could not deal with this no it was the last straw. She headed off to find Caroline and Elena and make sure they hadn't murdered each other.

"Damon Damon. What's wrong" Stefan held Damon securely round his waist, ushering him to sit.

"Vervain Vervain" he snarled as Stefan patted his back both now completely unaware of Sherriff Forbes shocked and disappointed face.

"I hate Mason" Damon stormed over to a bottle of water leaning over the wooden banister as Stefan massaged and rubbed his back soothingly. Damon spat out the water furiously his breathing sounded like he was having an asthma attack. He cleared his throat and turned to his brother.

"I'm gonna kill him"

"No no no hey" Stefan grabbed his brothers shoulders. "listen to me sit just sit."

Slapping Stefan's hand away he looked at his brother irritated. "I'm not listening to your peace crap anymore. He's dead."

"Okay okay" Stefan pressed his palms flat on Damon's shoulders holding him down on the bench as Damon breathed heavily.

"Okay I don't like it either he's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down."

"Alright good let's do it." Damon said a little shocked his brother agreed. "Look woods trash duty come on lets go."

All Caroline could hear minutes after her mother left for the woods were the sounds of shots being fired. She ushered Elena to follow her knowing something bad had happened. Caroline pulled on Bonnies arm as she shook her head.

"No I'm sorry end of the line for me I can't keep doing this. You guys will never learn or understand."

"Hey hey I understand." Caroline rubbed Bonnie's shoulders supportively. She knew how hard this was for her. Damon had done awful things to her.

"Please Bonnie." Elena begged knowing they needed her help to save Stefan and Damon, no matter what Caroline said.

"You know a true friend wouldn't keep asking this of me." Bonnie turned tears welling in her eyes as she walked away from them.

Bonnie ran as fast as she could away from the scene. She was so grateful that Caroline understood where she was coming from but ever since Elena met Stefan, they were locking horns. They never had before. It was disappointing to feel she was second best. Elena no longer had her back in her opinion despite the fact Bonnie always had hers. Maybe that's why it was time to stop. She shouldn't blindly support Elena anymore. Not when all that happened after was destruction thanks to the Salvatore's, who no matter what they did still had Elena's support. Bonnie wasn't thinking clearly anymore. She was hysterical and overwhelmed with sadness. She paused to get air as she leant up against a tree. Soon her mind started to blur and she was assaulted with images, images of the cave where Damon and Stefan lay captive awaiting their death sentence. She cried confused when images of Liz shooting them repeatedly took over her mind. Did Stefan deserve this? He was her friend wasn't he? She saw as real as it was in front of her, Damon screaming in pain and Stefan not moving at all. Then she saw it, Elena running in panicked only to be grabbed by a police officer and thrown next to Stefan and Damon. She was being treated like the enemy too. What was Liz thinking? Then the most terrible thing happened. She saw it yelling as the images raped her mind. Caroline was never going to go into the cave she thought. She was too petrified that her mother would find out and hate her. But there she was blood dripping from her mouth, smeared across half her face. The look of sheer terror and dread stained sheriff Forbes face at the sight. Bonnie was so scared as the image ended and she came back to her surroundings in the woods. She knew what Liz was like there wasn't a moment she wasn't on duty. She saw things black and white and would kill to respect mystic falls and the ideals she and the council held about what it should be like. Would it really matter that Caroline was her flesh and blood? She wouldn't hurt Caroline would she? They had their problems but they still loved each other didn't they? Caroline seemed to think that Liz hated her.

Bonnie turned and ran as fast as she could back towards the caves tripping and howling with fear. She stumbled her way into the cave hoping she wasn't too late.

Bonnie heard the growls echoing through the cave and on entering found Caroline feeding on an officer as Sherriff Forbes looked on devastated. Suddenly an officer came out of nowhere and aimed wooden bullets at Caroline. Bonnie used her powers to move them to hit the wall but when he attacked again Damon was off his feet and feeding unashamedly on the officers while Elena helped a broken Stefan to sit.

Caroline curled up in a corner in humiliation. She felt like a failure and disappointment to her mother. She hated the way she looked at her like a monster she was so used to discarding. Bonnie and Elena had not once done that to her so how could her own mother? But she was shocked and upset as in her eyes her daughter had been murdered. Her happily full of promise life cut short. It wasn't her fault she reacted the way she did was it? She had been taught to fear and be disgusted of vampires.

Bonnie wiped the blood off Caroline's face and the tears from her eyes. She knew all too well Caroline and Liz didn't have a good relationship but to see her mother ignoring her when Caroline asked her to do one thing for her, to not tell anyone what she was, it infuriated her.

Damon had just grabbed Liz shaking her and scaring her before he admitted he wasn't going to kill her. She was his friend apparently. He stroked her arms and looked down at her softly. Bonnie scoffed inwardly. He wouldn't know a friend if they wore a name tag saying Damon's friend on it. Bonnie hated him right now so just pushed him out of the way. Damon smiled before as she came his way thinking she was excited to see him. He frowned as she looked straight ahead at Liz.

"This is so typical of you!" she screamed at Liz

"What do you mean?" Liz asked shocked her eyes wide. She knew what she meant deep down. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline had been friends since birth. They knew the inner workings of each other's families. "And how could you and Elena know about this and not tell me how can you..."

"How can we what? Stand by her? We do it because we love her Liz and why would we tell you when she's as good as dead in your eyes? You've always let her down even when we were kids. You couldn't even find the time to take her to the park for ice cream. I can't believe you're doing it again. You wonder why you both don't get along. Why she couldn't tell you about this. You're never around and when she tries to connect with you you tell her not now maybe later. You hunt vampires for living Liz and yeah we all had doubts about how you'd react and whether you'd hurt her and apparently rightly so. You don't even care she's your daughter do you? The jobs more important to you always has been its corrupted you. She's still care bear and more amazing than you know. She's strong and loyal. She came here to save people even though she knew the risk for herself. Isn't that what you taught her? You're not gonna tell anyone about any of this Liz because even though your her mother you so much as try to out her or any of us and you'll have me to deal with.

Bonnie called up her power, hands rising in the air and body glowing. She lit the small cave with flames circling and reaching high above them all.

"You've seen what I do now. You know what I am. Be a mother for god's sake just this once." Bonnie screamed going back to holding a shuddering Caroline who was so happy someone finally told her mother exactly what she'd wanted to tell her all these years.

Elena, Stefan and Damon looked on in shock as Liz got the telling off of her life. Stefan was so pleased though because he knew this is what Caroline needed. She needed to know she had people who still saw her as human and had her back.

"I take it you guys will clean this mess up." Bonnie said her eyes welling up for her friend and her continuous disappointment from her mother. She exited the cave with a fragile Caroline who could barely walk, using Bonnie's petite body for support.

"Wait take her to the boarding house. She can bring some of her mums stuff for the stay." Damon asked handing her the keys and gently stroking her hand in the process. He tried to make eye contact, search for anything of what she felt for him in her eyes but she didn't look at him.

Bonnie helped Caroline pack a suitcase for her mother. Caroline was still shaking with tears. Bonnie sat her down taking the clothes from her trembling hands. She could feel Caroline's shattered heart with every sob.

"Let it out." Bonnie whispered holding the girl to her stomach like she always did when she saw Caroline holding in her pain. Caroline grabbed Bonnie in her arms hugging her tight as she screamed her pain and agony out into Bonnie's stomach muffling her sounds. Bonnie moved her hand soothingly through Caroline's hair and kissed her forehead. Bonnie began to hum and sing softly like she always had when they were younger to sooth Caroline's nightmares. Caroline got into her bed, curled up and closed her eyes. She took in the gentle and calming sound.

"Can we stay here forever?" she whispered squeezing Bonnie's hand.

"Forever." Bonnie nodded and whispered back. She got in beside Caroline and massaged her back. They would head over to the boarding house in a bit but right now they needed peace and silence. Sherriff Forbes was going to have to stay there till the vervain left her system and they could compel her so they had all the time in world. Bonnie still couldn't believe how the woman acted, no matter what Caroline was her daughter. Caroline had been through way too much the last few days and her mother didn't even ask how it happened. Caroline and Bonnie stayed in her bed for what felt like hours of comfortable silence cuddling and willing her tears away.

"You know she'll change her mind she loves you deep down." Bonnie said all of a sudden. She wanted to hear Caroline's sweet laugh and smile. "We all do. Hey if I can convert to liking vampires, well just you there's hope for everyone. You're still the same crazy Caroline I used to dance hyperactively around Grams back garden with. You remember that time we were about 5 and we swirled Grams water hose pipe around like pom poms. Matt got such a shock when he came into the garden with Jeremy and Elena and they were sprayed. How dare they come up behind us when we were getting our groove on and interrupt our dancing.

"Hehehehe omg I do remember Grams watched on cackling from the kitchen window. She didn't even warn them what was coming their way. Their faces when we couldn't turn the hose off. They were getting more drenched by the second."

"Hehehe yeah Jeremy looked the funniest. It was like there was special rain cloud that had just decided to stand over his head and fall all over him. His hair was stuck to his face and water spouted out his nose."

"Hahaha then he chased us around the garden trying to hug us and get us wet."

"Yeah then he and Matt held us down while Elena hosed us. How rude. See still the same girl I did all that with. Hey remember the same girly that I made mud pies with? Remember when Elena's dad got home and found our crazy concoction in the kitchen and the footprints all over the house? Hehehe I remember the three of us looking up at him with puppy eyes and wide smiles. He picked us up and we placed muddy hand prints all over him. Remember when we were meant to be napping and we painted Elena's face before she got up too?"

" ahahaha I remember she looked like the bride of chucky!"

"Hell yeah we went a little crazy on the lipstick I admit. Hey remember when you made me wet myself laughing when I was four with your hukunamatata dance? You remember and that food fight we had. Grams pumpkin pie flew right into Tyler's surprised face. He was not impressed."

"ahahaha yeah he looked like someone had puked all over him."

"Wait are you forgetting the time I did puke all over him?"

"Hehehe he shouldn't have tried to piggy back you around so fast."

"Exactly it was his own fault. Boys so stupid so fast."

Caroline began to giggle hard.

Bonnie kissed her forehead watching her friend think back fondly her face reddening with laugher.

"Hey good thing you don't need to breathe or you'd pop like a tomato. Your face is seriously red babe."

"Ahahahah shhh BB stop making me laugh then hehehe and look in the mirror strawberry face.

"Oh care bear it's not my fault you find me utterly comic and love me. Hey I just remembered that time we were singing to the spice girls. You know when we were all about girl power and Matt, Ty and Jere laughed at us. Now when we say we have girl power we really mean it huh? Hehehe. Come on we better head over to the boarding house or as I like to call it Demons play central."

"Your really are mad huh?"

"Your mum wouldn't have found out anything if that idiot had just kept himself under control."

"Hey come on don't think about him let's just get over there and all be together please."

"Okay but only because your cute face asked me too?" Bonnie chuckled then helped Caroline out of bed.

Bonnie and Caroline made their way into the huge antique filled house. Bonnie held Caroline's hand as they moved further into the house. She watched Caroline walking into the direction of the basement. She took a seat in the living room, deciding she'd just wait for Caroline to drop the bag off. Bonnie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she relaxed into the couch. She soon connected emerald eyes with the whisky decanter on the table. She quickly scurried over to it and took a huge hit. The amber liquid burned and enveloped her throat filling her with a relaxing sensation. She then sat back down and waited. They would head back to hers soon. She really didn't want to see Damon. She didn't want to feel this angry anymore but she couldn't help it. She knew sometimes she blamed him unfairly for everything that happened but right now it seemed like it was all she could do to stop herself from exploding and having a mental breakdown.

"It ain't exactly the Ritz but it'll do. Once the vervains outta your system I'll compel you and everything will be back to normal. We'll be friends again and you'll love your daughter again the way you should. You know I had a dick for a father and he never showed me he loved me. Now look at me. Think about that Liz"

"Just Keep Caroline away from me please I don't wanna see her."

"She's your daughter Liz" Damon's voice was filled with a tone that tried to emphasise how ridiculous she was being.

"Not anymore my daughters gone."

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon's eyes were intense filled with pitty that a parent could be that way to their child. Damon had always believed in unconditional love. It's why he'd loved Katherine even though he knew full well what she was capable of. He didn't understand how humans possessed such a vampyric ability as to switch from love to hate so quickly. They seemed to be more successful at it than vampires themselves.

Caroline's eyes connected with Damon's and for a moment she almost saw the flicker of sympathy and understanding he had for her then. She then ran dropping her mother's bags to find Bonnie, her one source of comfort. Her one constant reminder that she was still Caroline Forbes, the chipper loved popular blonde. She had been hopeful after Bonnie's speech but her mother was stubborn and hurtful as always.

"She hates me i just heard her Bonnie."

"No no she can't mean it. Please remember what I said. You'll always be Care bear. That's what I will always remember and your mum wills soon come to that realisation too."

"Are you sure that's all you'll remember Bonnie?" Caroline sat up in Bonnies lap gripping her small caramel face in-between her hands.

"Yes of course it is."

"So you won't remember I fed off those guards Bonnie?"

"You were trying to protect Stefan and Damon. I understand that. Now that you're a vampire you have a relationship with them whether you or i want you to or not?"

Caroline sat back down on the sofa nodding at Bonnies words. She lay across Bonnie as she once again stroked her hair while they took turns to swig from the whiskey decanter.

Bonnie hiccupped getting drunker by the second. "I should have said this a long time ago but I'm sorry I'm so sorry I let Damon give you his blood I'm so sorry." Bonnie burst out into tears and Caroline cradled her. Alcohol really wasn't the best of ideas in their current states.

"How can you say that? I'm not thrilled about what happened after the blood but that was out of your hands. You asked him to give me blood because it was the only way to save me. You didn't give up on me. You wouldn't sit back and let me die when you knew there was a way to save me and for that I'm so grateful. I don't blame you. I could never blame you. The thought sounds stupid even you saying it BB. This is Katherine's doing. I would have been fine otherwise." Caroline patted Bonnies stomach. She clumsily tried to kiss her forehead but the movement was making her sick. Bonnie was now sweating too, curls sticking to her face.

"But it's my fault It's all my fault" Bonnie pouted finding a hidden stash of Jack Danielle's bottles under the sofa cushions. Her face lit up as she held the bottles like they were treasure, then clumsily fiddled to get one open and drank the pain away.

"This is not your fault it never will be. You're the only reason my life is worth going on Bonnie. You're my hope okay? I can't watch that die out in you. I won't! Now give me the bottle." Caroline smiled wanting to make Bonnie better. "Hey you trying to get me back for last year when I got pissed off my face and puked on your bed?"

"Hehehe Bonnie hiccupped. "Yes" she pouted sweetly "but let's not lie you didn't puke if I remember correctly."Bonnie put her finger on Caroline's nose her eyes were rapidly shutting and closing, as the dizziness and drunkenness worsened. "You didn't puke you peed on my bed." Her eyes were dazed and she rubbed her bushy curls against Caroline. This night had been a disaster but the alcohol sure helped the humiliation she should feel right now as she fell off the couch with Caroline falling shortly after, on top of her. "owweee blonde bear"

"Hehehe sorry must be my vamp strength."

"Hey hey" Bonnie clasped Caroline's face in her hands squeezing her cheeks gently and smiling. "Can vamps put on weight? I mean when you drink blood is it like when I eat my Maccy D burger? I always feel like a chubby monster when I eat my precious Maccy D! Hey can we get some now?" Bonnie all but rambled excitedly. "Whenever we are sad we always get junk food and everything makes sense again. Hey I'll have fries, a big Mac burger, cola, um onion rings an ice cream sunday, errr and can I have a Mac chicken sandwich too and some nuggets? Hey Care bear did you write it all down?" she asked consumed with enthusiasm, wide puppy eyes peering into Caroline's as Caroline laughed.

"I could write it down for you if you like what was it again maccy burger err rings err?"

" nah i got it" Bonnie began to trace her order with her finger onto Caroline's forehead."

"Hehehe you are the cutest drunk BB and thanks I know you've been trying to make me feel like a normal teen and honestly it's worked. I really am still that girl and I can do everything I used to. Hey being drunk and unable to move that's what our lives should be about till we are at least out of university. Stupid mystic shit getting in the way of our fun times not anymore BB not anymore."

"Your face is the cutest drunk" Bonnie said looking confused. "Hey that made no sense did it care bear?" Caroline looked dumbfounded "yeah I think it did." she was too drunk to get up so settled for laying her head on Bonnies boobs comfily.

Elena soon walked in concern staining her face as she looked at her two friends who had got themselves in a helpless state.

"Hey hey guys." she helped them back onto the couth rubbing their backs. She couldn't believe how wasted they'd gotten and was really worried about the both of them. "Hey you both wanna stay here tonight? I think you're both inebriated to say the least and I won't be able sleep tonight thinking about whether you guys are safe or not." She said stroking their hair as they struggled to stay on the couch without falling.

"Thank you again Bonnie so much for what you did today. You always come through for me and I do appreciate it. Your my best friend and I care I always will."

"Don't pretend you're worried or care Lena you made yourself very clear earlier that we come second to the Salvatore's. Its okay we've learnt to deal with it." Bonnie didn't know what was coming out of her mouth but Caroline seemed to be nodding her head in agreement so she thought whatever it was must have at least been true.

"Hey Bonnie please don't be like that. I know I shouldn't have pushed you to help them and I'm sorry. I love you. Your drunk you both are you'll feel different in the morning."

"Yeah yeah wait what what are we talking about?"

"I said you two will feel different in the morning want to stay here? _Wow they are drunk least that means they probably don't mean what they are saying right? I have neglected them of late though. _

"Yeah can I stay here? I was gonna stay with Bonnie but I doubt even putting both our minds together we'd be able to get our drunk butts back there, let alone find the house keys and I can't go home." Caroline said scared and worried.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared." She fought the tears that were threatening to assault her.

"Why are you scared Caroline you can talk to me. I know I'm not been as good to you as Bonnie never have been but you can still talk to me."

"Katherine is gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that's happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline closed her eyes, scared of the reaction and the screaming she expected from Elena.

"I know. We had our suspicions and I've been so mad at you. But then I tried to put myself in your shoes like Bonnie said, So that I could understand why you'd do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a good friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

"Bonnie Bonnie and Matt. You know I couldn't let anything happen to them. Not my Bonnie she's my soul mate in the truest sense. And not Matt I love him and I'm so scared of her Elena so scared of her."

"And you should be Caroline well all should be. You did the right thing."

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?"

"That's the million dollar question."

The three girls cuddled crying into each other. When Bonnie and Caroline drifted off to sleep in each other arms Elena broke free and left to find Stefan. On her way she saw Damon quietly walking toward her not a tiny speck of cockiness to his features, not that she cared.

"Shh Caroline and Bonnie are asleep. Don't disturb them."

"I heard" Damon said softly "they sound drunk and pretty diabolical drunks at that. It serves me right for leaving the whisky out right? It would be Bonnie who found my stash. _She knows me better than she thinks_. He gulped hard. "I heard Bonnie blaming herself. Why does she do that?" Damon gulped again "and you you staying?"

Her stare turned even colder "I'm going home Damon. Stop bothering to talk to me. I made myself clear"

"What you mean when you manipulated me for your own needs so you could find out more about Katherine? Yeah I remember believe me it's not an image I've forgotten. Stefan didn't drink the people blood if you're curious either but he needs to and deep down you know that. So stop going on at him. Seems to be something you like doing. Subduing people. Restraining them to what you believe is the right way to do things. He knows what he has to do. He doesn't want to but it's the brave choice for him and it doesn't need your whining when he only does it to save your arse."

With that Damon approached the living room quietly taking in the sight of Caroline cradled in Bonnies arms. The blondes loud grunting snoring was a drastic contrast to Bonnie's sweet soft breathing. The mother and her baby lion is what it always reminded him of. He gently perched on a chair and ran his fingers through Bonnie's hair. Bonnie soon moaned and woke up. She squirmed from his grip, eyes looking upset and unhappy to see him.

"Hey." he said softy trying to ignore the distant body language. Bonnie made a move to get up and leave grabbing her bag.

"Wait where the hell do you think you're going?" Damon blocked her with his brick physique. "You need to stay put. You're not in any state to go home and the last thing we need is Katherine finding you drunk."

Bonnie hit at his chest and tried to move him. She was too dizzy for this crap and every time she moved he blocked her. He soon grabbed her by the shoulders and wouldn't let go.

"Look you keep saying you're in control but you're a mess Bonnie. You're in more pain than any of your friends know. But i know I can see it i know exactly what it's like. Don't even deny it. Every time something goes wrong of late you pretend to blame me but I can see it in your eyes you're beating yourself up about it. You're running yourself down witch. You wouldn't be knocking back alcohol like its cola if you were fine. You're speaking to an expert here Bonnie. I know how to look strong on the outside, too look fearless. You need me you don't have to think you do but you do."

"I need you like a whole in the head Damon." She drawled out. His face was becoming blurry but his eyes were still piercing hers clearly. "Now get out of my way I'm going home!"

"No you're fucking not Bonnie. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I gave a fuck about your opinions. You'll do as your told and fucking go sit down. You are not leaving this house." Her eyes glared as best she could and her feet faltered.

"Look Stay for Caroline."

"No no no. See you do it again you use my friends to get me to do what you want. You're such a manipulator!"

"That's not true look you helped out today because we have each other's backs because we can be friends" He grabbed her arms more forcefully. "Stop being stubborn! You're not fucking going anywhere so bloody get used to it! Now shut the fuck up and let me take you upstairs so you can sleep in my room."

"No and no we can't be friends and I don't wanna be anywhere near you so don't fucking tell me what to do. You have to mess with Mason didn't you and look what happened."

"Hey not all of this s my fault Bonnie and I'm getting pretty tired of repeating myself."

"Yeah I know it's mine too. If I hadn't told you to give Caroline your blood this wouldn't have happened. Her heart wouldn't be broken over Matt or her mum and Katherine wouldn't be using her as her little bitch."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You can't push me away little witch I'm smarter than that you know?"

"But it's the truth just leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Well maybe it's time I made you then." Bonnie was about to summon her power when Bonnie Damon grabbed her so hard, yanking her to his chest. He pinned her arms behind her back with one hand and used the other to cover her mouth and stop her chanting.

Bonnie was finding it so hard to stand and his manhandling was making her queasy.

"Look you terrible drunk. Sheesh it's like we've swapped places. Let me help you." he took her gently this time, cradling her. He then lifted her tentatively and tried to carry her upstairs bridal style.

"No no no" Bonnie began to kick and scream in his arms, as he carried her further up the stairs.

"Hey hey look at me. You need to calm down and listen to me okay?"

"Get off me!" she began to shriek even more. She began to cry soaking his shirt through. "I hate you your the reason I'm a mess."

"Yeah because you think I'm such a cold hearted bitch right? You know who I am and you understand where I'm coming from better than anyone. You're just as crazy with your actions so don't yell at me."

Damon's face was mere inches from Bonnies as he looked down into her pooling green eyes. His arms tightened around her as she kicked and howled in the air, hitting her head repeatedly against his chest in an attempt to make him put her down. Damon didn't relent though and just watched her as her soft lightly sweaty curls ticked his neck.

Bonnie concentrated hard as Damon gripped his head in agony. She fell to the floor with a thud and then ran out of the house crying as Damon grunted her name. Damon composed himself and zoomed out of the house after her.

Bonnie ran through the woods as fast as she could. Soon white pale hands came over her waist firmly, the tight grip, pulling her down on the floor. She clawed and scraped soon seeing it was Damon pinning her down underneath him. He pinned her arms above her head, his face mere inches from hers. His whisky spicy scent wafted into her face and she could see his icy eyes livid, piercing through her emeralds orbs as he straddled her.

"Just stop this Bonnie. Sheesh when I said I finally met someone as destructive as me I had no idea I was this right little one. We are gonna help eachother!" His hard body pressed mercilessly into her petite frame, to the point that she could feel every part of his chiselled body and manhood. They both just stared at each other for a minute in complete silence. They were both even in one respect Bonnie thought. They both had nervous breakdowns in front of each other.

"okay okay get off me. I am perfectly capable of walking to the boarding house myself without being pushed around like a toy."

"You think I'm that stupid and no don't answer that. First thing you'll do if I let you go is run away from me probably into the line of some oncoming traffic in this dark light. You gotta be shitting me if you think I'm gonna let you run around town drunk and upset. Now get you arse up off the floor, take my hand and come back to the boarding house before i throw you over my shoulder and carry you back myself.

Damon nostrils were flared and eyes so wide and intense she could see every shade of blue they possessed as they cut through her. She knew he meant business.

"I told you Damon this was the last straw. I wasn't going to be involved in your antics again and that means staying away from you." Bonnie said telekinetically moving him and throwing him against the tree. All her anger at him coming out in waves. It was nice to get it off her chest.

"It was nice knowing ya well not really." She said sarcastically, stumbling to her feet drunkenly. Her body ached from having him pressed up against her and she could still feel the imprint of his manhood on her thighs. Soon flames went around her like a brick wall barrier. She left it up so Damon couldn't follow her and scurried off to find a place Damon hadn't been invited.

Damon breathed heavily, eyes murderous looking around the woods to see where she went. He couldn't fight the worry and need he had to protect her. Damon growled screaming, kicking and punching the trees around him before running off to find someone to drink. He just hoped she was safe and that the next time he saw her she'd be okay well till he rung her neck.

TBC ...

**AN:** so there was my kill or be killed what a decade after the episode aired lol

Sorry if any mistakes. Also upload keeps cutting words hope it didn't this time. I just wanted her to have a little breakdown like Damon to show she's not as hard and good at holding in her emotions as everyone thinks. And I like Liz but just wanted to show how I think Caroline feels.


End file.
